Special Investigations Division: Arrivals
by Loki's Son
Summary: The SID team is sent to investigate the revival of a dissident movement of the Maquis. Only they find that they are allied with a seemingly unbeatable foe from the recent past.
1. Chapter 1

15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its related properties. All such rights and considerations belong to CBS/Paramount.**

**This is the ninth installment of the _Special Investigations Division_. I hope you enjoy it because more is on the way.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Cervantes City, the capital of Nuevo Espana. In the famed Conquistador Park, out in front of the Parliament building, sat a nondescript human woman in her thirties. She normally did have one noticeable distinguishing mark but the disruptor burn on her check was expertly covered with make up. She sat in the park, quietly eating her lunch and reading a book. Unobtrusively, she checked her wrist chrono.

A smile of satisfaction spread across her face as she saw the time. She buried her nose in the book and counted down the seconds. With a thunderous noise, it began. Explosions began gutting the Parliament building. They ended with a deafening explosion that destroyed the prized crystal dome that sat atop the building.

People in the park stood mutely transfixed. The woman stood and stared with a look of horror on her features. Some of the crowd began to run away, to check on loved ones, to attempt to assist survivors or merely to crawl home and hide under the bed. The woman stayed, aware that the display wasn't over yet.

The emergency response crews were arriving now and racing into the building. Secondary explosions began to rip through the surviving structure, causing several levels of the building to collapse in upon itself. Aircars and lorries travelled to the uppermost levels of the building and disgorged rescue crews. The building's framework was too badly damaged by this time and the uppermost levels collapsed. Within moments, the entire structure imploded. Of everyone that had been in the building when this reign of terror began, none survived.

The woman slowly closed her book and still maintaining her look of sickened dismay, placed the book in her bag. She picked up her trash from lunch and took it to the nearest replicator for recycling. She then confidently strolled out of the park to catch a cab. She had a ride waiting for her and the rest of her team at the shuttleport.

* * *

The woman joined her teammates aboard a modified _Ju'day_-class raider. The ship's captain congratulated her as she stepped onto the cramped bridge and her team stowed their gear.

"Good job Deirdre." Captain Reynolds said, "If that doesn't get our point across, nothing will."

"It'll send a message but I'm not sure what kind. These people are stupid enough to deal with the Cardies for God's sake."

Reynolds noticed Deirdre picking at her cheek, "Point taken. Now get in back and scrub your face. Remember to have your people strap in to the crash couches, we're going into combat and I don't want to lose our vanguard covert operations team."

"Aye, aye sir." Deirdre snapped off a salute and went aft.

Reynolds' ship, the _Viper_, joined a dozen other raiders and light attack craft in orbit. They were waiting for the _Galor_-class _Hurak_ to investigate. When she arrived, she would find a nasty surprise lying in wait for her.

* * *

Castellan Ghemor, Cardassia's first democratically elected official within living memory, swore as he tossed the report of the bombing of Cervantes City. Most of the legislative assembly for the planet was now dead, or buried under tons of rubble praying for death. Since the war against the Federation Alliance ended and Cardassia's new government had been ushered in, relations with the DMZ colonies had been improving from their pre-war conditions. Espana had been a guiding light in these improved relations.

Prime Minister Cortez had negotiated a treaty to be shown to the other DMZ worlds granting them the status of an autonomous region within the Cardassian Union. Defence and foreign policy would be handled by the Union. All other matters would be for the local authorities to handle. It was an arrangement that both Cortez and Ghemor hoped would resolve the lingering resentment of the colonies' treatment at the hands of first the Cardassian High Command and then the tender mercies of the Dominion.

The Dominion had captured over a hundred of the Maquis rebels, hundreds more had been slaughtered in the purge that finally established complete Cardassian control of the DMZ. The remainder of the colonies' populations had been used as slave labour and as hostages guaranteeing the good behaviour of their Maquis prisoners. Espana had been spared the worst of the Dominion's excesses through a carefully orchestrated policy of co-operation.

_And now, _Ghemor thought bitterly, _someone's decided to label them as collaborators because of their war record and their efforts to being stability to the region._

"Careful." Elim Garak advised, "Your face is giving too much away."

"Damn it, Garak!" Ghemor snarled, "I'm not one of your former Obsidian Order cronies, I have feelings."

"As do I." Garak spread his arms wide in supplication; "I'm merely suggesting that you be more…circumspect in your emotional displays given the fragility of our blossoming democracy."

"Meaning an over eager Gul might interpret my orders to investigate these latest attacks as permission to slaughter anyone in his path based upon my facial expression."

Garak smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Exactly."

"They _blew _up the Parliament building of one of their own colonies." Ghemor vented, "Then they crippled one of our cruisers. They would have destroyed it if the _USS Nimitz_ had responded our SOS. We owe their survival to Starfleet."

"Forgive me for asking," Garak gently enquired, "but why am I here? Other than to serve as a sounding board, that is."

Ghemor sunk low in his office chair and released a heavy sigh, "I need advice Elim."

"It seems to me you need to send a representative to meet with these new generation of Maquis."

"Great." Ghemor remarked flippantly, "And who could I send that won't get shot on sight?"

"Send heroes of the original Maquis rebellion." Garak suggested.

"And where am I going to find any of those sympathetic to our cause?"

Garak shrugged, "Starfleet has several on call. I'd ask them."

Ghemor leaned back in his chair with a speculative look on his face, "Really?"

* * *

Brin Macen, T'Kir, and Shannon Forger stood in the transporter room aboard the _SS Obsidian_. The _Nova_-class surveyor was in orbit over Earth. It was the first time in six months the crew had visited the hub of the United Federation of Planets and of Starfleet. They had good reason to be here now. Captain Macen was to receive an emergency briefing on the ship's next assignment and they were picking up their 1st Officer.

Tom Riker had taken the last six months off to recover from the death of his fiancé. Jamie Kirk died in the rescuing of Macen and T'Kir from the hands of an Orion Syndicate Don. It had taken the death of that Don to persuade the Orion Godfather to end hostilities between the Syndicate and Outbound Ventures, Inc.

Outbound Ventures was a security consulting and surveying firm that contracted out to Starfleet Intelligence's Special Investigations Division. The _Obsidian _had been Macen's signing bonus. The firm was very strong and relied a lot on word of mouth advertising. Seeing as how business was booming, the word was very good.

Macen and T'Kir stood together, holding hands. Married for six months, a couple for six years and friends for a dozen, they were nearly inseparable. Not that the SID brass wanted them separated. Together they formed a formidable, and deadly, team. Each member of Macen's investigative team was remarkable. Together and as individuals, they'd faced impossible odds and walked away alive and whole.

The transporter hummed and Tom Riker materialised amidst a halo of incandescent energy. He was an unusually tall, barrel chested human. He wore his dark hair short and spiky and his beard neatly trimmed. His icy blue eyes warmed at the sight of his comrades and he grinned.

"Well, well, what's with the uniforms?"

Macen glanced down at his attire, "It's the same basic uniform I wore before, Tom."

"Yeah, but now you have T'Kir wearing it too." Riker observed, "And you've got this other lady looking like Rab Daggit."

Macen wore a charcoal grey Henley with black cargo pants and black boots. T'Kir wore an emerald green Henley with identical pants and boots. Forger, on the other hand, wore an outfit based upon the Earth M.A.C.O.s

"The bulk of the crew wear flightsuits or coveralls." Macen explained, "There are just a few that branch out. The investigative team can wear what they want and Security and Tactical wear the M.A.C.O fatigues. Medical, Sciences and Engineering basically rely upon coveralls in various colours."

"But I see the holster and utility belt remain the same." Riker commented, "And I also see we're still carrying Bajoran Militia issue phasers."

Macen patted the holster strapped to his thigh, "Best surplus latinum can buy."

"So what happens now?" Riker enquired.

"First," Macen gestured towards the grey eyed blonde standing to the side, "you confer with Lt. Commander Forger here. Shannon's the ship's 2nd Officer but she's been filling your shoes in your absence. She'll bring you up to speed on all the personnel matters of note. I suggest you stop by your office and learn about the filing system Shannon devised."

"What about my gear?" Riker asked indicating the two duffel bags on the transporter pads.

"Shannon will have someone take those to your quarters." Macen informed him, "And don't bury yourself in work. We're having a welcome home party at 1900 hours."

Riker grinned and nodded, "I never miss a party."

"If you'd follow me, sir." Forger's contralto chimed.

"Wait a minute." Riker protested, "We're using our reserve commission ranks, right?"

Macen nodded.

"Then why is she 'sirring' me? I'm only a lieutenant. She's a lt. commander."

"Actually, you're both lt. commanders." Macen laughed, "You got promoted while you were on personal leave."

"Promoted?" Riker asked sceptically.

"They do promote in the reserves, Tom. I promise." Macen chuckled.

"Not me, they don't." Riker grumbled, "They'd promote Captain _Will _Riker, but not me."

"Well," Macen patted Riker on the shoulder, "They did this time. Sit back and enjoy it."

"Yeah, some of us are still stuck with being _brevet _lieutenants." T'Kir grumbled.

"And some of us will survive." Macen quipped.

T'Kir stuck out her tongue and Macen chuckled, "You two have fun. We're headed dirtside."

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." T'Kir suddenly sang, "Because, because, because, because of the wonderful things _she _does."

Macen grinned as he and T'Kir stepped up to two empty transporter pads. As they disappeared, Forger turned to Riker.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Riker his head while wearing a wry grin, "I got a reference to a classic children's book but that was about it."

Forger sighed, "I'll never figure her out."

"Don't try." Riker advised, "It's how the rest of us survive."

"I'll keep that in mind." Forger relented, "C'mon, I'll show you to your office and have someone pick up your gear."

"Sounds good." Riker agreed.

"Telrik!" Forger called out to the Tellarite Transporter Chief, "Call Yeoman Rizo and have him deliver the XO's bags to his quarters."

"Yes, ma'am." Telrik snapped off crisply and toggled the comm circuit.

"Let's go." Forger assertively "suggested" to Riker.

"Tight ship you're running here." Riker commented as he followed Forger's brisk stride.

"Not really." Forger replied, "The Captain's pretty laid back when it comes to protocol."

"You have no idea." Riker observed warningly.

* * *

Macen and T'Kir arrived at the SID headquarters located in Reading, England and were greeted by the SID Director's aide. Lieutenant Ambril Delori gave Macen and T'Kir security badges. The Bajoran warmly smiled at the couple.

"Since this is the first time I've seen you together since your wedding, let me congratulate you on your marriage."

Macen and T'Kir both broke into radiant grins, "Thanks." they said in unison.

The Bajoran laughed, "I see great minds think alike."

"Well, these minds are wondering why Amanda called us here." Macen informed Ambril.

"_Admiral _Drake hasn't divulged anything, beyond some cursory details, to me." Ambril divulged, "I can tell you this, I've been doing a lot of research on the DMZ with the Cardassians lately."

Macen and T'Kir exchanged meaningful glances over that piece of news. They'd met amidst the fires of the Maquis rebellion. That bloody conflict had forged a permanent relationship between them. Their time with the SID had merely fostered it and brought it to maturity.

Not many Maquis had survived the Dominion's purge of the DMZ. The only ones in the service of Starfleet were Ro Laren, Tom Riker, The captain and select members of the crew of the _Voyager_, Macen and T'Kir. If something was happening in the DMZ, and the Cardassians called for assistance, they would be the individuals called in. Now the question remained, were they here to consult or to accept a mission?

Ambril led them to Admiral Drake's office and ushered them in after buzzing Drake and securing her permission to enter. Ambril remained outside in her outer office as Macen and T'Kir entered. Drake rose from her desk and motioned for them to be seated in one of the two chairs placed in front of her desk. As they sat, Drake took a moment to observe her two guests.

Macen's appearance seemed ageless. As an El-Aurian, his lifetime was hundreds of years beyond that of humans. Although he appeared to be in his low to mid-thirties, he'd lived over four hundred and thirty years. His physical appearance seemed better than ever. Marriage had definitely agreed with him.

Macen was fair skinned and possessed fair red hair. He wore a moustache and goatee. He was physically trim and fit thanks to his regular workouts with the _Obsidian's _Angosian Tactical Officer. His lively blue-green eyes sparkled with a keen intelligence. It was that intellect that had merited being here.

Once upon a time, Macen had been one of Starfleet Intelligence's top analysts. Then he'd been sent out to the field during the Border Wars. Then had come his infiltration of the Maquis followed by his covert ops during the Dominion War. His tenure with the SID just continued the tradition of employing his analytical skills with his tactical abilities.

T'Kir also appeared far younger than her actual age. As a Vulcan, she had a life expectancy nearing three hundred years. At just over seventy years old, she appeared to be in her late twenties-early thirties.

T'Kir's natural beauty was unquestioned. Her copper based blood granted her a pale olive complexion that was the envy of most Mediterranean natives. She tucked her mid shoulder length raven hair behind her delicately upswept ears. Her slightly upturned nose balanced her full, "bee stung" lips. Her sapphire blue eyes flashed with a cunning intelligence.

T'Kir was the wildcard of the crew. Committed to a maximum security psychiatric facility after the Dominion's purge of the DMZ. Macen broke her out after the Dominion War concluded to enlist her skills for a covert investigation. T'Kir was a nearly unparalleled cybernetics engineer and hacker.

Her mental instabilities stemmed from her telepathic abilities. T'Kir was a high level telepath, able to glean the thought of everyone within a kilometre's distance. She'd been unable to control this ability and she'd been constantly barraged by intruding thoughts. Her own personality was submerged beneath the psychic turmoil.

Macen's research led the way to an ancient Vulcan remedy for such a condition. It greatly limited T'Kir's ability but it brought it under control. Now she only "read" those she chose to. Now her former curse often proved to be the crew's ace-in-the-hole.

Both Macen and T'Kir looked slightly anxious and Drake could practically feel their anticipation. Drake opted to end their suffering.

"I take it by your hungry expressions that Ambril leaked the fact that this concerns the Cardassian DMZ."

"Yup." T'Kir confirmed while Macen nodded.

"Here's the skinny," Drake cut straight to the chase, "a group referring to themselves as the Real Maquis have begun a terrorist campaign. So far they've crippled a Cardassian cruiser, sabotaged an orbital ore processor, raided the troop barracks of the Cardassian mission on Thetus III, and blown up the Parliament building on Espana. The Cardassian government has requested Starfleet's assistance in this matter. More to the point, they requested _your _assistance."

"I'm surprised the Cardassians even remember us." Macen replied.

"I understand the request was at the suggestion of Elim Garak." Drake informed them.

"'Plain and simple tailor' my ass." T'Kir muttered.

"Mr. Garak has a prominent role in the government." Drake said then looked at Macen, "But I suspect you already know that."

Macen shrugged and Drake continued, "You've been authorised to root out this new incarnation of the Maquis and stop them by whatever means are necessary."

"Executing them will only breed further resistance." Macen advised.

"The Cardassians prefer arresting them and having them stand trial over killing them." Drake clarified, "_However_, if lethal force is required, you are authorised to utilise it."

"That's acceptable." Macen agreed, "I suppose we're to ship out immediately."

"That's the plan."

Macen sighed, "That's what I thought."

* * *

"This filing system is impressive." Riker commented.

Forger smiled, "It was nothing."

"What were you in Starfleet? Admin?" Riker enquired.

"Tactical." Forger revealed, "In fact, my command experience is limited to when the CO and XO of the _Patrick Henry_ were killed in the battle for Betazed. I was the temporary CO for a couple of months."

"And now you're the 2nd Officer of this ship."

Forger nodded, "And Assistant Tactical Officer."

"Well it seems to me you did a fine job as 1st Officer. Personnel matters seem well in hand." Riker observed, "Thanks for doing such an excellent job. You'll have my seat soon enough."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Forger grinned.

"Can I just mention that you look very familiar?"

Forger sighed, "I get that a lot. I closely resemble my older sister."

"Who is?"

Forger sighed again, "Amanda Drake."

"_Admiral_ Amanda Drake?" Riker exclaimed.

Forger nodded, "She's almost ten years older than me."

"What's with the different surnames?"

Forger shrugged, "Amanda's very traditional. She took her husband's name when they married."

"Admiral Drake is _married_?" Riker asked, incredulous.

"Listen, can we keep this quiet?" Forger pleaded, "I've worked hard to further my career on my own merits. I don't want any privileges because of who my sister is."

"I feel the same way about my 'brother'." Riker revealed, "So don't worry Commander, your secrets safe."

Relief washed across Forger's face, "Thanks. And by the way, it's Shannon to my friends."

"Then I guess I've just joined select company. And it's Tom."

"Well Tom, I guess its time to show you to your quarters, unless you have any more questions?"

Riker shook his head, "No, I think you've briefed me on everything I need to know."

Forger moved for the door, "If you'd follow me then."

"Macen to Commander Forger." Came over the intercom. Forger moved to the desk and activated the comm circuit.

"Captain, you're back."

"Yup, and I've got an unpleasant task for you."

"Should I be afraid?"

Macen chuckled, "That depends. I need you to recall all the shore parties."

"Okay, I'm afraid."

"Can't be helped. We're shipping out as soon as everyone's recovered." Macen explained.

"That urgent?"

"Urgent enough." Macen replied, "People are dying and it's up to us to stop it."

"I'll get right on it." Forger promised, then she closed the circuit and turned to Riker, "Sorry Tom but duty calls."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Yeoman Rizo show me the way."

Forger smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Riker said and hit the intercom, "Yeoman Rizo, please report to the XO's office."

Forger began issuing the recall orders while Riker waited for Rizo to arrive. When the yeoman appeared, Riker made his request known. As they departed, Riker took one last glance at Shannon Forger. _A remarkable woman. _Riker mused, _She reminds me of Jamie._ And on that bittersweet note, Riker left.


	2. Chapter 2

29

Kiv Rever stood at the hotel suite's mini kitchen, scrambling eggs and making toast. Hal Dracas came out of the bedroom and tucked his shirt in. He came up behind Rever and put his arms around the Trill's waist.

"I'm glad we could finally co-ordinate our schedules." Dracas said softly.

"It is about time." Rever admitted, "And this morning was certainly…refreshing."

Dracas grinned, "Wasn't it?"

A beeping from the bedroom interrupted Rever's reply, "That's yours, Hal."

The Troglyte heaved a sigh and padded off to the bedroom. Once there, he tapped the offending comm badge.

"Dracas here."

"Sorry to interrupt your shore leave, Chief." Shannon Forger's voice rang out, "But your leave's been cancelled."

"What?" Dracas snapped, "Why?"

"We're shipping out as soon as everyone boards." Forger explained, "I really am sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to this."

"Yeah, right." Dracas grumbled, "All right, I'll signal Telrik when I'm ready."

The circuit closed and Dracas swore. Then he started cramming his gear into his duffel bag. Rever appeared at the doorway.

"Kiv, I'm sorry. We're shipping out. It must be an emergency for the Captain to cancel shore leaves." Dracas said despondently.

"It's all right, Hal." Rever wore a wry grin, "I was shipping out tomorrow anyway. We'll just have to make the most of our time the next time round."

Dracas broke into a relieved smile, "Thank you."

Rever waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I _like _you Hal Dracas. I may even be falling for you but that remains to be seen. I knew the risks inherent in our schedules when we got together."

"Bless you." Dracas' smile grew broader, "Unfortunately, I'm on the clock. I've got to go."

"Then get already." Rever laughed and got out of the way. He slapped Dracas' butt as he passed, "Don't forget to comm."

"I won't." Dracas promised.

* * *

Rab Daggit and Parva moved through the Parisian crowds. For a metropolis that prided itself on its cosmopolitan atmosphere, the couple drew an inordinate number of stares. Daggit was a mountain of a humanoid but Parva was only ten centimetres shorter, making her the same height as Macen. Not only did their height draw attention but Parva's emerald skin garnered stares wherever they went.

Orion slave girls, even ex-slaves, were the stuff of sordid legends. Seeing an Orion female walking down the street was titillating enough to stop all activity within a block's radius. Activity generally resumed whenever Daggit's menacing glower was seen.

"Stop it." Parva whispered as she waved at another set of oglers.

"Stop what?" Daggit asked in all innocence.

"Stop threatening people." Parva replied, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Daggit squeezed her hand, "I know you can. I'd just like to have you to myself."

Parva laughed, "Not on this planet, honey."

Daggit took a moment to admire her. She had a heart shaped face with strong cheekbones and strong nose. Her upper lip was much thinner than her lower lip and her eyes were the deepest brown. Her wild, jet black hair had two platinum blonde streaks framing her face.

His own looks could best be described as rugged. Heavily muscled from hours in the gym, Daggit typified the humanoid ideal for physical fitness. The psychological and physiological adjustment his native Angosian scientists had made to him to craft a "super-soldier" marked every facet of Daggit's personality and responses to stimuli.

"I just wish people had spent more time looking at the art in the Louvre rather than at you." Daggit grumbled.

Parva placed her free hand on his check, "You're sweet, y'know that? But seriously, these people have been raised on lurid stories involving Orion slave girls. I wish I could say that they weren't based in truth, but they are."

"I…" Daggit was interrupted by the chirping comm badge clipped to his belt. "What now?" he fumed as he slapped the annoyance. "What?" he snapped

"Sorry Commander," Forger said contritely, "but I have bad news. Your leave has been cancelled. We have an immediate recall in effect for all personnel. That means Chief Parva too."

Daggit gritted his teeth, then released them with a heaving sigh, "Understood. We'll gather our things and signal you when we're ready."

"Acknowledged. Out." The circuit closed and Daggit met Parva's eyes.

"Looks like we're going back into the thick of it."

She smiled, "Should be fun."

Daggit grinned, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?"

"No." Parva answered, "But I know it's true and should be told this often."

"It's a deal." Daggit replied and kissed her, "Now let's get going."

"What?" Parva protested, "No more kissing? I haven't filled my quota yet."

Daggit tugged at her arm and pulled her down the street towards their hotel.

"_Shuk_." Parva sulked.

* * *

Lisea Danan frowned as her comm badge sounded. The Daystrom Institute's Expo had been quite fascinating. The presentations in stellar cartography, Danan's specialty, had been decidedly fascinating. There was only one reason she'd be receiving a call and she didn't want to hear it…but duty overrode her personal considerations.

"Danan here." the Trill said after leaving the auditorium.

"Commander," Shannon Forger's voice rang out clearly, "I hate to intrude but all shore leaves have been cancelled. We're shipping out as soon as all personnel are recovered. The Captain requests that you come as quickly as possible."

Danan's frown deepened with this news. The situation must be bad for Macen to attach a personal message to it. She ran her fingers through her hair as she eased her frustration.

"I'll return ASAP."

"Thank you, Commander." Forger gratefully replied.

Several men of various races passed by and gave Danan the once over. Her sea green eyes narrowed and they went on their way. She pursed her full lips and proceeded towards her lodgings. As she went, she flipped her shoulder length hair to the side. Although naturally chestnut coloured, Danan dyed her hair blonde which contrasted the spots that typified her race.

_I wonder why Brin specifically asked for me. _Danan thought, _There can't be a scientific crisis in Earth orbit. _

* * *

Kort and Radil Jenrya materialised on the _Obsidian's _transporter pads. The Klingon and Bajoran had been exploring Minsk when the recall order had come in. The auburn haired Radil had recently resumed her romance with the now religiously sober Kort. The Doctor's experiences at rehab had changed his approach to life. He no longer wallowed in a sense of defeat over his exile from the Klingon Empire.

"What is so important that we had to be dragged back here like mewling _targs_?" Kort demanded. Telrik merely shrugged.

"I don't know Doctor." Telrik, "The Captain hasn't made an announcement yet."

"We should've known there was going to be trouble when Macen and T'Kir got summoned to that meeting with Admiral Drake." Radil opined.

"By Kahless, this had better be an emergency or I'm going to kill someone." Kort grumbled.

"Come along 'dear'," Radil remarked, "let's go stow our gear and wait for Macen's inevitable briefing."

Kort muttered again but trudged on after Radil as she exited the transporter room. Telrik heaved a sigh of relief after they'd left.

* * *

Hannah Grace latched her atmospheric helmet and waited for the jumpmaster to finish inspecting her spacesuit. After the jumpmaster completed her inspection, she helped Grace shrug into her manoeuvring pack. The jumpmaster fastened her own helmet and moved towards the shuttle's main hatch.

The red light above the door turned green and the jumpmaster keyed the hatch open. She then patted Grace's helmet and Grace leapt out of the shuttle. The shuttle was in low Earth orbit and the planet's gravity well immediately caused Grace to start plummeting towards the planet. Soon, Grace's armoured suit began to glow as the atmosphere around her began to ignite.

Grace activated her pack and the countergrav unit began slowing her descent. Grace was enjoying the spectacular view of the planet below when her comm badge began chirping. Having no way to answer it through her suit, Grace ignored it.

She fell another few kilometres while her comm badge annoyed her the entire way. Finally it ceased its offensive badgering. Grace settled in for the rest of her jump when she felt the familiar tingle of a transporter beam. Grace swore as she was converted to energy and rematerialised over the _Obsidian's _transporter pads.

Grace bobbed a metre over the pads. She swung her feet underneath her and cut the countergrav. After her feet were firmly planet on the deckplates, she unlatched her helmet and ripped it off.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

Forger impassively stared back at her, "All shore leaves have been cancelled. We tried hailing you but you refused to acknowledge signal."

"If you hadn't noticed, I couldn't exactly reach my comm badge." Grace said hotly, "What's going on? Why was I beamed up?"

"We detected you plummeting from orbit and assumed you were in peril." Forger replied.

"It was an orbital skydive." Grace huffed, "People do them all the time. The situation was under control until you snatched me."

"I'm truly sorry, but time is critical." Forger informed her, "The Captain is holding a briefing for you."

Grace sighed, "Help me out of this gear then." Then she straightened up, "Who going to get my stuff out of my hotel room?"

"Yeoman Rizo is on that even as we speak." Forger revealed.

"Good." Grace nodded, "What about this gear? The skydiving outfit will want it back."

"The Captain authorised us to buy your equipment if you were doing a skydive." Forger said.

"Hah!" Grace retorted accusingly, "So you knew what I was doing after all."

The two women locked eyes. Grace's chocolate brown eyes were almost black. Forger's were grey. Both women were blonde. Grace had an upturned, snub nose and full lips. Forger had thin lips and an aquiline nose.

The mental contest ended when Forger admitted, "We suspected what you were up to. We had no means of confirming it though."

"Fine. Whatever." Grace pouted, "Help me out of this damned equipment so I can get to the briefing."

After Grace had stripped off the outer suit, she was left with a black body glove. She stripped off the gloves and handed them to Forger, "One final question: how did you know which hotel to send Rizo to?"

Forger smiled, "We're the SID. It's our job to know."

* * *

Grace entered the briefing room to find the rest of the investigative team assembled and wearing various modes of civilian attire. Although, Macen and T'Kir's attire could be considered civilian attire as well. Macen had removed his Henley and replaced it with a dark grey tee shirt.

Macen and T'Kir had studied all of Starfleet and the Cardassian's intelligence on the Maquis. There wasn't much and what there was indicated that the group was well organised and totally committed to their goal of an independent nation carved out the DMZ worlds. Reports continued to drift in. The latest reports indicated the Cardassian barracks on Dorvan V had been strafed by light attack craft. Another set of bombs had destroyed both the Cardassian mission on Federer and the Regent's mansion. The Regent's security had managed to detect the bomb in time to evacuate the residence.

The situation looked grim and Macen and T'Kir were left wondering how a peaceful solution could be arranged. None readily presented itself. Leading Cardassian troops in for an arrest was problematic at best. The Maquis would fight to the death. Then there was the fact they would have to be tackled cell by cell. Whatever the scenario, it seemed a dismal prospect.

Macen started by apologising to everyone for cutting their leaves short. He then laid out the details of their assignment. When he'd finished, the assemblage was sobered. Macen opened the floor to questions.

"What's the op plan?" Daggit led off.

"That's still being formulated." Macen confessed, "As our intelligence grows, so does our sense of how to best approach these people."

"What's our ultimate goal here?" Riker enquired.

"The apprehension and prosecution of these terrorists." Macen revealed.

"You seem awfully free with the term 'terrorists' when you used to belong to the Maquis." Radil snapped.

"The old Maquis and these new Maquis differ in several ways." Macen calmly replied, "The original Maquis waged a guerrilla campaign, targeting military and paramilitary targets. These Maquis are utilising a bombing campaign that equally targets civilians as well as military units."

"Don't you mean former Federation citizens and Cardassian military units?" Radil argued, "Isn't that the real difference here?"

"That is a significant difference." Macen admitted, "But an irrelevant one in this case. The Cardassian Union requested Starfleet's assistance in this matter. That aid is being provided regardless of the demographics of the victims. The point is that there _are_ victims and those victims are innocent."

"From the reports you read of the Real Maquis' claims of responsibility, it sounds as though they're merely taking out collaborators. The bulk of the civilian population is untouched." Radil countered, "We would have done the same thing in the Resistance."

"The difference being that on Bajor the bulk of the collaborators actually endorsed the Cardassian Occupation and struggled to keep it alive. Here, the civilian governments co-operated with the Dominion in order to lessen the Dominion's stranglehold on their worlds. These same worlds are now co-operating with the democratic government of Cardassia in order to bring safety and prosperity to the DMZ.

"You sound like a collaborator yourself." Radil snorted, "What happened to the 'great hero of the rebellion'?"

"The political climate changed." Macen explained, "Cardassia's no longer under the control of the High Command. There's a civilian government in place with Federation observers to advise and monitor the growth of the fledgling democracy. They've negotiated in good faith with the DMZ worlds. They didn't have to do that. They could have simply decreed their wishes. Instead, they're trying to form an alliance with the disaffected worlds."

"But why don't they hold a plebiscite to allow the DMZ worlds the opportunity to decided if they want to remain in the Union or choose independence?"

Macen shook his head, "I don't know. Castellan Ghemor has done a miraculous job of pulling the Union up by its bootstraps. But, there are still courses of action he's afraid to pursue for fear of the average Cardassian's reaction. Cardassia entered into the alliance with the Dominion in order to gain territory. They actually lost territory over the course of the war. Most of it's been restored to them but there's this residual fear of losing any more of the former Empire."

Radil quieted down but she was still far from settled. Grace spoke next, "So what's our operational area?"

Macen sighed, "The entire DMZ. I thought we'd start on Ronara Prime. I might still have some local contacts there."

"Will these contacts have connections with the Maquis?" Kort's resonant bass rumbled.

Macen shrugged, "They did before. Whether or not they will with this incarnation of the Maquis is anyone's guess. We simply don't have any better alternatives at this juncture. Even if the local assets don't have any connection with the Real Maquis it's a good bet that they're under observation by both the Cardassians and the terrorists."

Radil bristled again but Macen ignored it, "All right, if there's no further questions, you're dismissed. Remember, we ship out in an hour. "

* * *

Once all of the crew had been recovered, Macen made a shipwide announcement. In it he laid out the basic outline of their latest assignment from the SID. Having completed this task, he ordered Grace to take the _Obsidian _out of orbit. Once they cleared the Jupiter boundary, they received permission from System Traffic Control to go to warp speed. Having set the destination co-ordinates, Grace initialised the warp engines and took the ship to warp 6.

* * *

"D'you think we have a chance of pulling this off?" T'Kir asked in a private conference between Macen, Riker, Danan and her. This meeting only included every member of the crew that was a former Maquis. Macen, T'Kir, and Danan comprised the finest intelligence unit the Maquis ever produced. Riker was the most infamous martyr of the cause.

Macen leaned back in his chair and grimaced, "I don't know. The odds are definitely against us. The shroud of secrecy that protects the Real Maquis from detection is the same obstacle that prevents us from taking direct action against them. This is a job requiring infiltration. Which brings us to us. One of the considerations for selecting this crew for this mission was our presence."

"Manipulated again." Danan sighed, remembering her and Macen's infiltration of the original Maquis. They'd parlayed their position with Ro Laren's cell by becoming double agents.

Macen nodded, "I admit, when I first heard about that aspect of the mission, I almost refused it. However, I find these people's methods reprehensible. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to shut them down. And to be honest, we stand the best chance of doing just that."

"Oookay," T'Kir chimed in, "I can accept that. But what are we gonna do if we infiltrate these 'Real Maquis'? I won't bomb anybody."

"I plan on offering our services in a support role." Macen offered, "We can bring in supplies and transport personnel. We could arrange the occasional arrest that way."

"That's a dangerous game." Riker observed.

"Unfortunately it's the only game we've got." Macen replied, "If all else fails, we can offer them the chance to contract us for intelligence work."

"Contract?" Danan asked.

"We are a legitimate security consulting firm." Macen explained, "That effectively makes us mercenaries in the eyes of organisations like the Real Maquis."

"And if they hire us?" Riker enquired.

"Then we're in a position to alert the intended targets of a potential threat." Macen revealed.

"Sounds good." Riker concurred, "We should use that plan as our primary option."

"Is everyone agreed?" Macen asked.

"Yup." T'Kir decided, "We've already played that role before. They'll expect us to resume it."

"It makes sense." Danan acquiesced, "Like T'Kir said, we have a history in that role. It's only logical for us to return to type."

"All right." Macen chuckled, "That's the way we'll play it. Just don't expect every decision around here to be up for a vote."

There was a general round of laughter at this. Riker added, "Never fear. We know you too well, you tyrant."

"Good." Macen said with satisfaction.

* * *

It was a three day trip to the DMZ. Along the way, intelligence reports continued to pour in. None hinted at the identities or locations of the Maquis. Several planets were listed as suspected harbours for the rebels. Ronara Prime was among them.

The reports themselves were grim. A police station on Cestus IV had been bombed. The Cardassian barracks on Delvan were bombarded from orbit. The Planetary Governor's residence on New Halifax was bombed. The orbital industrial stations were alerted to evacuate and then attacked by lights attack craft and raiders after the evacuation was completed.

All of this indicated that the Real Maquis had access to the highest levels of government and were waging an economic war as well as a terrorist campaign. Macen wished he had a clue as to who was the driving force behind these tactics. Calvin Hudson had been the first Maquis Commander of the original Maquis. Michael Eddington had seceded Hudson after the older man's death. Each had defined the tactics and strategy of the organisation.

Hudson had waged a strictly guerrilla campaign. Eddington resorted to biogenic weapons but was thwarted by Captain Benjamin Sisko, the CO of _Deep Space 9_. Ro and Macen had opposed Eddington's plan. They even went so far as to arrange a meeting Sisko to alert him of the impending disaster.

Macen wished he had Ro by his side now. Unfortunately her duties on _Deep Space 9_ had made her attachment to this mission impossible. Her absence would be felt.

_We have a solid plan. _Macen mused, _Now we just have to pull it off. _

It was easier said then done. The entire plan was predicated that this new generation of Maquis would recognise the accomplishments of the soldiers of the first rebellion. The sophistication of the attacks suggested that veterans of the original Maquis were involved.

It will work. Macen vowed, It has to.


	3. Chapter 3

44

The _Obsidian _slid into orbit above Ronara Prime. The five-day transit from Earth had been spent making contingency plans in the event that the primary plan failed. The current op plan was designed to entrap the upper echelons of the Real Maquis in an effort to chop off the head of the organisations. With luck, the remaining cells would self-destruct.

Macen gathered Daggit, Radil, Danan and T'Kir together at the transporter room. Radil sported her portable phaser cannon. Daggit wielded his pump action grenade launcher along with a pulse phaser rifle slung across his back. Macen, T'Kir and Danan each carried their issue sidearms in their holsters.

Daggit wore the black and grey M.A.C.O. fatigues. Radil had donned the sandy coloured battle dress uniform used by Starfleet during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. Danan adopted the Outbound Ventures' flightsuit. Modelled on the pre-Federation Starfleet uniform of the 22nd century.

T'Kir wore a forest green tee shirt underneath her black leather duster she'd received from the Romulan Tal Shiar. She also wore the accompanying leather pants and boots. Macen wore a charcoal grey tee shirt underneath a black flight jacket. It possessed a mandarin collar and an overlapping flap that covered the zipper. He'd unzipped the jacket and wore it loose. Macen rounded out his attire with black cargo pants and black and grey leather combat boots from the same period as Radil's uniform.

The team beamed down the capital city of Ronara. The street scene seemed normal. Citizens, from across the breadth of the Federation, bustled about intent on their own business. The beam in had drawn attention and curious spectators reacted in fear over the openly brandished weapons the team had.

An aircar descended and landed in the middle of the street. It bore the markings of the local constabulary. Two officers exited the vehicle, one human, one Cardassian. Seeing this co-operative police force, Macen wondered why the Real Maquis hadn't already struck on Ronara.

As the constables approached, Macen moved to intercept them with a smile, "Hello officers. Is there a problem?"

"Your weapons." the Cardassian informed him, "You must remove them and surrender them to the Constabulary. We will accept them for you. You can drop by the local precinct on your way offworld and pick them up."

"`Fraid not, Sport." Macen replied and reached for his utility belt.

Both constables went for their disruptors and Macen quickly raised his hands, "Whoa! I'm reaching for a padd. It establishes our credentials as well as the authorisation from Ghemor himself for us to carry weapons throughout the Cardassian Union."

Hand still on his disruptor, the Cardassian asked to see the padd. Macen slowly removed it from its pouch on his holster and handed it over. The Cardassian grunted as he inspected the electronic document.

"I'm going to have to call this in and verify its authenticity." The Cardassian police officer informed Macen.

"Take your time." Macen told him, "We're not going anywhere."

* * *

"They've made the call." Shannon Forger reported to Riker from Tactical.

Riker rubbed the information display console that sat between the CO and XO's seats, "Good. Maybe this'll grab the attention of any 'Real Maquis' spies."

"It was kind of Ghemor to grant us an operational license identical to our Federation charter."

Riker broke into a humourless chuckle, "Kindness had nothing to do with it. We'd be neutered without that license. Ghemor is simply protecting his backside."

"Stop being so cynical." Hannah Grace reprimanded as she swivelled her chair around to face Riker, "Ghemor could have left us to hang. Giving us an operational charter inside his nation probably wasn't high on his list of preferred actions but he did it anyway."

"And he'll probably revoke our license the moment this mission concludes." Riker grumbled.

Grace gave Riker a raspberry. Forger laughed and returned her focus to her board. Riker shifted his weight in his seat and glared at Grace's backside as she swivelled around to monitor her helm controls.

Riker had learned to be civil towards Grace but he'd never forgiven her for altering his memory. Grace's history of subterfuge and lies also disturbed him. To be blunt, he didn't trust her any further than he could bounce her. He honestly didn't understand why Macen allowed Grace to retain her accursed Attuner.

Certainly, the device had proven useful on more than one occasion. It also gave her more power at her fingertips than she deserved. Her limits were barely known. She could, as demonstrated in the past, immobilise the crew and potentially destroy the ship with no ill effects to herself.

Nor was he alone in feeling this way. Dracas, Kort and Radil all had their suspicions where Grace was concerned. Riker strongly suspected Macen had his own concerns but was playing them close to his vest. What the Captain would do if his concerns were realised was anyone's guess.

By her own admission, Grace's people had sent her out to assess Starfleet's potential reaction when the remainder of the Kelvan ships destined for the Milky Way galaxy arrived. When the Kelvans arrived in force, Grace would have to make a choice. Currently her loyalties were divided between the crew and her people. No one, least of all Macen, knew which loyalty she would choose or if she would seek a compromise.

All Riker knew was that this was her last chance to prove her trustworthiness. If Grace betrayed the team the crew would disavow her. Riker supposed he didn't that to happen. To be honest though, his feelings on the matter were well and truly mixed.

"Maintain status people." Riker ordered, "We're still on stand-by to assist the away team if they run into trouble."

Forger and Grace nodded. The other ratings manning OPS, Science, and Engineering busily studied their boards. Over the last three days, Riker had begun to learn their names but he still wasn't certain that he'd get them right in an emergency.

_I can assuage hurt feelings later, _Riker thought, _as long as they obey orders._

* * *

The Cardassian constable approached Macen with a chagrined expression on his face. He stopped to confer with his partner and she took her hand of her disruptor. Macen smiled as the Cardassian handed back his padd.

"I take it our credentials have been sorted out." Macen ventured.

"Yes, sir." The constable replied, "Your operating license has been confirmed…as well as Castellan Ghemor's personal authorisation for any and all activities." The law enforcement officer hesitated then added, "We apologise for any inconvenience."

"No problem, Officer." Macen smiled, "You're just doing your duty."

The Cardassian grinned ruefully, "I'm glad you see it that way."

Macen was about to reply when a particle beam struck the Cardassian. Macen whirled towards the direction the blast had come from. He drew his Bajoran Militia issue phaser as he did so. Another particle beam came from behind and struck the female constable.

The SID team consolidated in a "+" formation. Danan was in the centre while the others each formed a spoke of the cross. A small armed crowd approached from up and down the street. Gunmen appeared in the second story windows to either side of the street.

The lead gunman approached Macen. She was tall and lanky. She possessed curly brown hair, dark green eyes, and was striking rather than beautiful. She bore a disruptor burn scar on her left cheek. Her left hand was gloved and her right carried a Klingon disruptor.

"Deirdre." Macen said as he recognised her.

"Hullo Brin." Deirdre replied in a husky contralto. She'd been a soprano once. Macen wondered what the Dominion and the Cardassians had done to her, "I see you noticed the voice. That the least of it." Deirdre patted both her legs and then her left arm and her right eye.

"Synthetics." she explained, "Given to me out of the 'generosity' of the same Cardassian government that destroyed my body in the first place."

"At least you're alive." Macen noted.

"I'm half a woman." Deirdre scoffed, "I hardly call that 'alive'."

"I could show you dead." Macen said, his two-handed grip on his phaser aimed at her.

"You'd never leave here alive." Deirdre laughed.

"See this gentleman on my left?" Macen asked, "I'm willing to bet that he could kill half your personnel by himself."

Since the phaser and disruptor fire had begun, Daggit's entire mien had changed. Previously loose but alert, he was now a coiled instrument of death. He was poised to rain down destruction on the surrounding Real Maquis, if that's who these people were. A part of him was almost eager to release his programmed, bestial self.

"He didn't want to come here and he's looking to kill someone." Macen advised, "A lot of people actually. I suggest you don't piss him off."

"How can you expect one man to do that much damage?" Deirdre sneered.

"The man's an Angosian." Macen explained, "I trust that means something to you."

For the first time, Deirdre's confidence wavered, "We weren't dispatched to fight you anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Macen demanded.

"We're here to take you to a meeting." Deirdre answered, "Your weapons please."

Macen shook his head, "If I won't surrender my guns to the local law enforcement, what makes you think I'll surrender them to the Real Maquis?"

Deirdre laughed, "Still too smart for your own good, eh Brin?"

"It's not like subterfuge is in abundance here." Macen observed.

"True." Deirdre conceded, "Let me confer with my man and I'll let you know what's going to happen."

"Feel free." Macen agreed.

Deirdre retreated into the crowd of her armed associates and Macen spoke to T'Kir in hushed tones, "Get anything from her?"

"Some memories of what the Dominion did to her. She's got a right to be pissed. It was pretty brutal." T'Kir informed him.

"I thought she was dead." Danan admitted, "I thought she and her entire cell were eliminated on Quantal."

"Apparently not." Macen mused, "Any clues as to who her 'man' is?"

"It's the Real Maquis Commander." T'Kir said, "Other than that I have no clue. She's grown used to resisting Breen mind probes. Her mind is very disciplined."

"Keep trying. We need more information before we can…hold that thought." Macen replied as Deirdre approached.

"All right, you can remain armed." Deirdre announced, "But the price of admission is that you put these on." she held up some black hoods, "You're going have to go through a transporter relay. We don't want you seeing anymore of our personnel that you absolutely have to."

"Fine." Macen replied and holstered his phaser. He accepted the hood and waited for T'Kir to stand beside him. He donned the hood and he felt a comm badge being pressed onto his jacket. The next sensation the weird tingling inherent in the process of being converted to energy and then having your molecules reassembled. Then a second transporter beam caught them and then they rematerialised.

"You can remove your hoods." a gruff voice informed them. Macen doffed his hood and turned to see that T'Kir, Danan and the others had removed theirs as well. Macen took a look around. They appeared to be in a cave or a subterranean warren of some kind. The cavern the transporter occupied was filled with a dozen or so armed Maquis.

"Step off the transporter pad." the same gruff voice ordered. This time Macen could identify its owner. He was highly muscular, rivalling Daggit's physique. He also mirrored Daggit with his hairline scars that dominated half his face. It was a solid bet that this man had also enjoyed the Dominion's "hospitality".

"Take it easy." Macen retorted, "We're still getting adjusted to the change in scenery."

The man stepped forward and swung a backhand at Macen. Daggit shoved Macen aside and caught the smaller man's arm in mid-air.

"Want to play, little man?" Daggit asked with a feral grin, "We can make the stakes interesting and fight to the death."

The cold blooded intensity in Daggit's eyes cowered the Real Maquis, "No, I'll…I'll take you to the Commander now."

"Good idea." Daggit replied with a hint of disappointment. He applied one last bone crushing squeeze before releasing his grip on the man's arm. The Maquis let out an involuntary gasp and then rubbed his arm once it was free.

"This way." The Real Maquis said, much more meekly than before. The transporter activated as the group began to depart the cavern. Deirdre and five of her gunmen materialised and immediately set to following Macen's team as the rearguard for the Real Maquis detachment.

Macen, T'Kir and the team were led through tunnels until they reached a large chamber. It was equipped with multiple control consoles and a ship's computer core. Communications and sensor stations were manned and in plain sight. A weapons station was also evident and manned. A central holographic plot dominated the space. Seated before the holotank's imagery was a man, presumably the mysterious Real Maquis Commander.

The man swivelled his seat around and Macen stiffened s he recognised the man. He could sense T'Kir's horror at this revelation as well. Only Danan seemed unaffected.

"Of course." she murmured.

Macen wanted to scream at her and ask how she could have expected _this_? As it was, he merely whispered, "Aric. Aric Tulley."

Tulley smiled, "I see you remember me, Brin. I'm touched. Especially after what I went through because you and Ro abandoned me."

Aric Tulley had once been Ro Laren's lieutenant. As such, he had closely co-ordinated the cell's activities with Macen's intelligence findings. Tulley had escaped the Dominion sweep of the DMZ aboard Macen's ship, the _Odyssey_. He'd been turned over to Federation authorities in a deal brokered by Macen upon their capture in Federation space.

"You spent eighteen months on a Federation penal colony. That's not all that rough, Aric." Macen rebutted.

"You obviously don't know about what I did after my release." Tulley said, and then sneered, "Of course not. You were too busy working for Starfleet."

"I was busy fighting the Dominion." Macen said with a trace of anger in his voice, "I was willing to let past differences be bygones for a chance at the butchers that had decimated _our_ forces."

"While you were being so noble, I did something about it." Tulley revealed, "I gathered a force of likeminded Maquis veterans and slipped back into the DMZ. Our mission was to rescue any POWs we could find and harass the Cardies and the Jem'Hadar."

"Unfortunately, my ship and crew were captured before we could achieve our objectives." Tully expounded, "We spent the duration of the war in the same prison camp as the rest of the veteran members of the Maquis. After the war, we waited to see if the Cardassians would liberate the DMZ but it never happened. We began to recruit from the disaffected colonists that suffered under the Dominion occupation."

"I see most of your 'soldiers' are mere youths." Macen observed.

"The young are more inclined to take action than their parents." Tulley shrugged, "They're all old enough to know what they're doing. There are no universities or trade schools for them to attend. All they have is the revolution."

"I see the life and times of the DMZ has remained the same." Macen commented.

"Which brings us to the question: Why have you returned?" Tulley asked.

"I came to offer my services." Macen answered.

"How convenient." Tulley said dryly, "As I recall, the last time you 'volunteered' you were working for Starfleet."

"No one can question my loyalty to the Maquis cause or my efforts to achieve our goals." Macen countered, "And I'm not volunteering. I'm offering you a contract. We conduct intelligence gathering missions in exchange for a fee. Seeing as how you're an old friend, I'll even do it for just above cost. Figure a 40% discount from our regular rates."

"How…generous." Tulley smiled indulgently, "I'd heard you'd turned mercenary. It seemed…_appropriate_ somehow, as did your marriage to T'Kir. You'd always seemed to be secretly pining away for each other." Tulley smirked, "Or not so secretly in T'Kir's case. I see Lisea is still with you as well. A little threesome action going on?"

"Don't be stupid Aric." Macen replied, "Being rude is beneath you."

"You don't know what's beneath me." Tulley snarled.

"I know bombing civilian targets isn't." Macen revealed.

"So, still the idealist after all." Tulley mused, "It's a wonder you're willing to work for us."

"Latinum is latinum." Macen replied with an edge to his voice, "I still agree with your general goals even if I dislike your current methods."

"What makes you think our methods will change?" Tulley enquired sceptically.

"You're having a conscience perhaps?" Macen suggested.

"Cardies and collaborators don't deserve pity or mercy." Tulley said coldly.

Macen shrugged, "That's not for me to decide. The only decision I'm worried about is whether or not you'll hire me."

Tulley's laugh was devoid of humour, "I think I like you better this way. You were always too much of an idealist before."

"So were you once upon a time." Macen reminded him.

"That man is dead." Tulley warned, "Don't try to resurrect him."

Macen held his hands up in surrender, "Just playing Devil's advocate. It's part of my job."

"Wait until you're hired, then play all you want."

"Just consider it a freebie." Macen advised.

"Freebies will get you killed." Tulley coldly notified him.

Daggit racked the pump on his grenade launcher and took aim at Tulley. Every Maquis in the room drew weapons and aimed them at the SID team.

"No matter what you do, no matter what else happens, you'll die." Daggit calmly informed Tulley.

Tulley laughed, eyes full of humour, "I like him Brin. How did you manage to acquire an Angosian?"

"We served together in the war." Macen revealed, stifling Daggit's reply.

"We happen to have an Angosian too." Tulley's smile turned decidedly nasty, "Annika!"

Annika Ryst walked into the chamber. Her eyes immediately swept the cavern. Her eyes widened momentarily at the sight of Macen and T'Kir. Her moment of hesitation allowed Macen and T'Kir to clear their holsters at the same time as Ryst.

"It appears you know one another." Tulley said with great amusement.

Macen recalled his first meeting with Ryst. She'd been an assassin sent by the notorious Orion gangster, Daveed B'nner. She and an entire platoon of hired guns had interrupted Macen and T'Kir's honeymoon. The operation had ended with Macen and T'Kir's capture and execution.

"So," Tulley asked, "how did you three meet?"

"My last employer hired me to capture Captain Macen and his wife…" Annika began to explain.

"Hey!" T'Kir protested, "I have a name y'know."

A thin smile appeared on Ryst's features. It wasn't a pretty sight, "Captain Macen and T'Kir were to be brought to my employer's base of operations. I assisted in the capture, got paid, and went on my way."

"And in doing so, you avoided B'nner's destruction." Tulley summarised.

"Exactly." Ryst's voice was tight.

"I suggest we all put our weapons away." Macen interjected, "I'll start."

He put his phaser back in its holster. T'Kir followed suit. Daggit slung his launcher with some reluctance. Danan heaved a sigh of relief as Radil aimed her cannon at the ceiling.

The Maquis also stowed their weapons. Only Ryst kept her pistol trained on Macen. Cold hatred flashed in her eyes.

"Annika," Tulley growled, "are we going to have a problem?"

Ryst's eyes flicked in direction then she relented and holstered her sidearm, "No. No, we won't have a problem, Boss."

"Good." Tulley said with satisfaction, "I need to consult the other cell leaders. Then I'll have an answer for you, Brin."

"Take your time." Macen replied.

The team had been herded into a corner of the command centre's copious space. Annika Ryst watched the SID personnel like a ravenous sabrecat watches its prey. On the other hand, Deirdre struck up a conversation with Macen, T'Kir and Danan. They reminisced over the former Maquis' successes. They were laughing and joking when Tulley approached. The group sobered up and Deirdre looked chagrined.

"Sorry Aric." Deirdre apologised.

"No need for apologies, Deirdre." Tulley smiled indulgently, "After all, its not often you get to meet living legends of the original Maquis."

"Stop." T'Kir waved her hand in false modesty, "You're too kind."

"And to think I once missed your sense of humour." Tulley's smile thinned.

"So what was the decision?" Macen enquired.

"You're in." Tulley said without a smile, "We'll hammer out the exact figures later…after your first mission."

"My people don't work for free." Macen countered.

"They do this time." Tulley replied, "You mentioned something about 'freebies' earlier. Consider this an advertising expense. We want to see what you're capable of, and what you're willing to do, in order to secure this contract."

Macen's eyes narrowed, "Fine."

Tulley's smile returned, "Good. I have the perfect mission for you. And just so you don't get lonely, Deirdre and her team will be accompanying you. Annika will also join you, as a personal minder. These arrangements are all temporary of course. Once you've earned our trust, you'll be free to act independently."

Tulley could see the cold, murderous glint in Macen's eyes and he chuckled, "Ready to do business?"


	4. Chapter 4

61

The _Obsidian_ sailed towards Lopso. The Lopso system was a visual binary located towards the coreward side of the DMZ. Located almost directly across from the Outbound Ventures' homeport of Barrinor, the system contained two habitable worlds. The first orbited the primary Lopso-A and the second orbited around Lopso-B.

The primary was a K1 red giant. Lopso-A III was an artic M-class world. There was one permanent settlement on the frozen world. It was primarily a mobile, smuggler's clearinghouse. It had been a roving settlement since it's founding in the late 23rd century.

As was so often the case, the criminal element had charted the system well in advance of the forces of "civilisation". Deducing that no permanent, non-scientific base would ever be established on the world, it seemed a perfect place to set up a portable fencing operation. The "colony" had operated for over a century, throughout the various regime changes, relying on the host planet's inhospitablity to ward off unwanted attention.

Gemini orbited the G2 yellow dwarf secondary. It was technically labelled as Lopso-B II. It was a dry arid world, with one great ocean and several great lakes with smaller lakes and rivers and streams. The bulk of the terrain was high desert country lining mountain ranges. Large stretches of sterile desert also existed, including one entire subcontinent.

Gemini's primary product was livestock. Great herds of cattle and sheep roamed the natural ranges of the high desert. Irrigation had expanded the high desert's frontiers into the sterile regions. In actuality, the outer borders of the sterile deserts more closely resembled the Mojave of Earth rather than the Gobi-like stretches of the interior.

Upon taking possession of Gemini, the Cardassians had immediately fallen in love with its meat products. Beef jerky made from Geminian cattle was now standard issue amongst Cardassian field rations. In fact, owing to their export contracts with various Federation worlds, the Ferengi, and the Cardassians, Gemini was flush with latinum.

The demand had grown so high that a Cardassian construction firm was in the midst of building yet another shuttleport and an orbital mooring for freighters and their support craft. It was this construction, and the Geminians' willingness to do business with the Cardassians, that had brought the planet under the scrutiny of the Real Maquis.

* * *

The _Obsidian_ slipped into orbit twenty hours after Macen's fateful meeting with Aric Tulley. Seven "guests" were aboard. They included Deirdre Armstrong and Annika Ryst. Macen was less than happy with the presence of his unwanted guests.

Deirdre had brought along six members of her covert action team. Up till now, the CAT had conducted its own reconnaissance and relied upon local contacts for intelligence. Although still wary, Deirdre had high hopes that Macen and his crew would prove their dependability. Macen's original Maquis intelligence group had become an institutional legend. Both the Cardassians and Starfleet had come to respect their competence and ability to overcome overwhelming odds with minimal resources.

The core of Macen's team was present. T'Kir and Lisea Danan had been the crux of that unit. Their continued presence was a huge vote of confidence in the eyes of the newest generation of Maquis. _And right now, _Macen thought miserably, _I need all the votes I can get._

The mission already posed the greatest question an undercover officer faced: how far do I go to establish my cover? Although their outing to Gemini was ostensibly a mere intelligence gathering and reconnaissance mission, the presence of Deirdre's commandoes suggested a darker purpose. Her presence, and the presence of her personnel, was unnecessary in light of Annika Ryst's attendance. Ryst could easily fill the role of executioner at the first sign of betrayal.

Deirdre's attitude had softened during her time with Macen. Ryst's, on the other hand, was more intransigent. Then again, Deirdre had served with Macen and the others in the old Maquis. Ryst had only encountered Macen in a duel to the death. It was a duel he'd won, which was unforgivable in her eyes. Macen wondered if Ryst's personal feelings would cloud her judgement and cause her to attempt to kill him _before_ he actually betrayed the Maquis to the Cardassian authorities.

That he'd have to betray them had become evident from his conversation with Aric Tulley. As an empath, Macen had sensed Tulley's fanaticism. Tulley had always been a fervent soldier of the rebellion, but now his obsession for unilateral victory bordered on mania. It was a frightening shift of mentality but not the scariest.

T'Kir, through her shared telepathic link with Macen, had alerted him to the other major change in Tulley's outlook. He'd become a nihilist. If he couldn't achieve his victory on his terms, he'd destroy and maim as many Cardassians and colonial "collaborators" as he could before he himself was killed. He'd throw every member of his organisation to his or her death before he'd ever _entertain_ the notion of surrender. Even then, he was philosophically committed to dying in a fiery chasm of destruction.

This was a far cry from the stoic farmer that had become Ro's lieutenant. A Cardassian paramilitary group had executed Tulley's wife and children during the Cardassian acquisition of the DMZ's Federation colonies. This atrocity drove Tulley into the arms of the Maquis.

Tulley had come to the Maquis as an ardent supporter of Cal Hudson's guerrilla warfare doctrine. Tulley had supported Ro's decision to detach the Ronaran cell from the main body of the Maquis Council when the various cell leaders embraced Eddington's plan to use weapons of mass destruction. His convictions had been so strong that he'd actually proposed a coup, intended to substitute Ro for Eddington.

Ro herself had vetoed the idea. She opted to speak out against Eddington's proposed operational doctrine in the Maquis Council. The majority of the Council sided with Eddington's plan. Ro and the other dissenting Maquis cell leaders struck out on their own, forming a loose coalition of forces.

Tulley had been a strong advocate of these moves. His current operational philosophy was born of bitterness and hate, not of prior convictions. It was a sad spiral into madness. Macen truly wished he could pull his friend out of the abyss he was in but he only saw a bad ending in the near future.

Deirdre approached Macen's Command chair, "We're here. Now what?"

Macen rose from his seat and proceeded to the rear of the bridge. He stood in front of the MSD, between the OPS and Science stations. T'Kir and Danan each looked at him.

"T'Kir, being probing their municipal and defence mainframes. Lees, run a complete geophysical and atmospheric scan. Rab, run a survey of their defensive capabilities and of their municipal layouts. Route parallel scan data to my board." Macen ordered and returned to his seat.

He activated the monitor located between Riker's seat and his own. Riker perused the incoming data even as Macen scrolled through the information flow. Daggit interrupted their examination.

"Captain, the Trade Guild would like to know the purpose of our visit to Gemini."

"Put `em on the screen." Macen sighed.

A hard bitten Andorian woman wearing a cowboy hat appeared on the main viewer. Holes had been cut in the body for her antenna. In some ways she reminded Macen of Shervarhia'annderi, or Rhiann, Grace's relief.

_It's the mouth,_ he decided, _they have a similar smile._

"Hello," Macen smiled, "how can I help you?"

"Actually, Captain," the Andorian rancher smiled, "I was wondering how I could help you. What's your business on Gemini?"

"Simple R&R." Macen lied, "We've heard about some of the sights on Gemini and were hoping to offer some dirtside liberties."

The Andorian looked disappointed, "Sure I can't interest you in some mutton or beef?"

Macen chuckled, "I'll have my Quartermaster contact your offices. I'm sure she wouldn't mind supplementing our stores with some fresh meat."

The blue skinned woman brightened, "Good. Our local merchants would be delighted to take your latinum Captain. Send your people ashore whenever you want."

The comm circuit was cut and the viewer returned to an image of the planet's "horizon".

"That was odd." Riker noted, "That's normally a job for a government official."

Macen shrugged, "I think our friends on Gemini have taken a page from the Cardassians and the Ferengi and adopted capitalism."

"Capitalism." Riker snorted, "The Federation was wise enough to do away with that nonsense almost a century ago."

"And instead adopted Capitalism's antithesis: communism." Macen observed, "The difference between the 20th century and 24th century variants being the lack of totalitarian controls."

Riker frowned but dropped the subject, "So what's the plan?"

The plan is to let some of the crew go ashore." Macen answered, "We'll send along the investigative team and we'll conduct reconnaissance of the capital…as requested by our potential employers."

Ryst, who was within earshot, bristled, "Your employer's goals should be your own."

"In case you've forgotten, we haven't been hired yet." Macen pointed out, "My primary objective is the safety of my personnel. The mission is a secondary concern. That's the way I ran my operations during the rebellion. I won't change now just because Aric's changed the operational doctrine of the Maquis."

Ryst's hand came to rest on her phaser's grip. Daggit swivelled around and took aim at Ryst. Deirdre pulled her phaser out and aimed at Daggit. Macen and T'Kir rose as one and took aim at Deirdre and Ryst respectively. Deirdre shifted her aim and focused on Macen.

"This doesn't have to happen." Macen said, eyes boring into Deirdre's, "Call off your dog and we'll get back to the business at hand."

Deirdre hesitated and then nodded at Ryst. Ryst's hand moved away from her pistol. The Outbound Venture's personnel stowed their weapons in their holsters and returned to their previous activities.

"Your people have fast reflexes." Deirdre commented.

Macen looked up from his reader, "They need them. This contract is a cakewalk compared to the rest of our résumé."

"So I've heard." Deirdre admitted.

"How is it everyone in the Maquis seems to know what I've been doing for the last five years?" Macen enquired.

Deirdre grinned, "When Aric first planned this revival of the Maquis, he quietly put out feelers searching for original Maquis veterans. You came up in his search. Sympathisers in Starfleet informed him of your war record and your subsequent court-martial following the war. Using public record searches, he learned of your forming a private security company. Word of mouth attested to your crew's competence."

"Aric would have contacted you at the very beginning of the movement but he was trying to avoid employing mercenaries." Deirdre informed him.

"Then why the change of policy?" Macen nodded towards Ryst. He could sense her anger. T'Kir flashed him a warning that Ryst was teetering on the edge of losing control.

"As you noted, most of our recent recruits are youngsters in their species' equivalent of their late teens and early twenties." Deirdre explained, "My team and Tom Reynolds' crew are the only two groups entirely comprised of veterans."

"Tom Reynolds?" Macen repeated.

"That's right, you've never met him." Deirdre remembered, "Tom's the skipper of the _Viper_, our most powerful raider."

"I'm sure I'll meet him this time `round." Macen remarked.

"He's a good man," Deirdre commented, "and he'd love to meet you."

"Maybe we shouldn't get so friendly with our 'hosts' until they prove their loyalty." Ryst growled then snidely added, "Which I doubt they'll be able to do."

"Ever the voice of confidence, eh Annika?" Macen quipped.

"Don't you _dare_ use my given name!" Ryst hissed, "You haven't the right."

"What _exactly _did I do to piss you off so badly?" Macen wondered.

"You survived." Ryst's eyes narrowed into slits, "First you _beat _me, tarnishing a perfect record, and then you somehow survived your execution. Finally, your team, in an effort to rescue you, killed the most lucrative employer I've ever had. He was a misogynistic pig but he was a _rich_ misogynistic pig."

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but the plain truth is that I'm not." Macen admitted, "Such are the fortunes of war and our business is to conduct campaigns for currency. If you want to take it personally, that's your affair. If you want to let it interfere in business, then you should consider a new line of work. Personally, I don't like you because of your part in my wife and I's abduction. That's well and good on a personal level. We won't ever be friends but that doesn't mean I won't work _with_ you. I'll be getting paid to conduct intelligence surveys. If that means including you in the mission, so be it."

"Pretty words." Ryst sneered, "Let's see you live up to them."

"I already am." Macen countered, "Let's see you do the same."

Ryst snarled and stalked off to the rear of the bridge. Macen looked back towards Deirdre.

"Quite a temper she has. Let's hope it doesn't get her killed."

"Aric wouldn't look kindly on her sudden demise." Deirdre warned.

Macen shrugged, "That's up to her. She's here to play observer. Fine. Let her observe but if she chooses to play executioner, she'll be dealt with."

Deirdre broke into a thin smile, "I'll pass the word along."

Macen nodded, "It just might keep her alive."

* * *

Macen, T'Kir, Deirdre, and Ryst beamed down together to the heart of the capital city. They strolled about its concourses, took a public tour of the congressional rotunda, perused a shopping centre and were now moving towards an avenue of restaurants and pubs and gambling houses. They entered one of the more popular saloons and took a look about. The clientele was primarily composed of ranchers. Since 90% of the populace was involved in ranching, it was no great stretch of the imagination.

Even the politicians and bureaucrats were at least part time ranchers. Most of the shopkeepers had stakes in ranches or herds. Even the police and military forces kept herds of cattle and sheep. One of the local hospitals had a herd of llamas. The physicians were the subject of much shaking of heads and idle gossip.

These were hard men and women from over a dozen Federation worlds. They came in various hues, shapes, and sizes. They wore a menagerie of clothing styles. Denim and leather were heavily favoured. Wide brimmed hats were a necessity.

The Real Maquis scouts immediately stood out. T'Kir had donned the same outfit she'd worn on Ronara Prime. Macen had also repeated his wardrobe selections from the previous evening. Ryst wore a pair of Outbound Ventures coveralls. Deirdre came the closest to blending in.

Deirdre wore denim jeans, a denim jacket over a black tank top. She also wore a leather vest under the jacket. Clad in cowboy boots, a belt with an enormous buckle, and the prerequisite wide brimmed hat, the only thing missing to her appearance was the sun baked, wind bitten appearance of the locals.

Their weapons did not draw attention since everyone else in the establishment, except the dance hall men and women, were armed as well. A large number of the original Maquis had come from Gemini. They'd been employed as weapons instructors and heavy weapons specialists and snipers.

The Cardassians had never established a presence on Gemini. The locals, with their romanticised notions about freedom and independence, would have revolted en masse at such a move. To this day, the only Cardassians on the planet were the local "Governor" and her staff.

The Cardassian governorship was a largely ceremonial position. The actual work involved was more akin to an ambassador's or a trade negotiator's. The Governor only had a dozen security guards guarding the entire Governor's "mansion". The mansion proved to be little more than a converted warehouse. The various mission members both lived and worked in the mansion.

The Cardassians maintained a low profile in order to avoid offending the Geminians delicate sensibilities. They were virtually restricted to the mansion at all times. The turnaround rate for the staff was phenomenally high. The isolation wore heavily on the various workers and few lasted longer than 18 months.

The rest of the investigative team had beamed to various locations across the capitol. Members of Deirdre's team accompanied each group of SID investigators. Daggit and Parva had gone to scout out the Governor's mansion. Dracas and Grace had checked out the city's shuttleport. Radil and Kort observed the emergency response crews and hospital trauma staff. Riker and Danan had gone to inspect the planet's commodities exchange.

* * *

As Macen and the others took a table at the bar, Daggit commed in, "Captain, we're wrapping up here. Do you require any assistance?"

"The others have already checked in. They've all concluded their various tasks." Macen informed him, "We're currently at an establishment called the Cowlick. If you want, call the others and invite them all for a drink. It's on the company."

"Kort and Radil will probably refuse but I'm sure Hal and Hannah will oblige. Parva and I are on our way." Daggit replied.

The comm circuit shut down and Macen smirked. Daggit had been very careful not to mention their escorts. He had a nasty suspicion that the Angosian and Orion had pulled a fast one and ditched their "observers". He idly wondered how the volatile Ryst would react to this development.

Although their weapons had not drawn any stares, their attire did. Soon, a pair of burly wranglers wandered over. It was immediately apparent that the two had had too much to drink but not enough to hamper their reflexes in a major way.

"Git up." The larger of the pair told Ryst, "Lemme git a look at you."

Ryst ignored him and concentrated on her drink. The wrangler grew angry, "I said git up!"

Macen rose and moved around the table, "Why don't we all calm down. How about we buy you gentlemen a drink?"

"Sit down you pantywaisted pretty boy." the smaller of the two spoke in a reedy voice.

"Suit yourself." Macen said with his hands held up.

"I'm only gonna tell you one more time," The tall wrangler growled, "git up so I kin get a looksee at you."

Ryst was immobile but T'Kir rose. The wrangler went for his phaser but T'Kir snap drawed her phaser and stunned him. His companion shifted his aim from Macen to T'Kir. Macen drew his own phaser and stunned the man.

"Well, that was certainly fun." T'Kir said with a grin.

"Yeah," Macen said tightly, "but I think we riled the crowd."

Half of the pub's patrons were now on their feet and approaching. Macen and T'Kir holstered their weapons and moved around to the front of the table.

"You gonna help?" T'Kir asked over shoulder.

Ryst shook her head and Deirdre shrugged, "We didn't start this. I see no reason to get involved."

"Great." T'Kir groused as she returned her focus on the approaching mob.

Macen slapped the comm badge on his belt, "Rab, you'd better hurry if you want to see us alive."

"Gotcha." came Daggit's taciturn reply.

_Divide and conquer?_ Macen mentally suggested to T'Kir.

T'Kir nodded her assent and surged forward towards the crowd. The lead cowboy mirrored her move and charged forward. T'Kir snapped off a wheel kick, breaking the man's jaw and hurling him back into the crowd.

Macen thrust his elbow into the face of the closest shepherd. The man staggered backwards. Macen kicked him in the groin. As he doubled over, Macen grabbed a hold of his head and drove a knee into it. The man collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The next cowhand threw a right cross at T'Kir. She deftly blocked it with her left wrist. She then punched the man with her left hand. As it was her dominant hand and she was a Vulcan, it struck with considerable force. The woman went down with a broken nose.

The next cowboy threw a roundhouse punch at Macen, which he ducked under. As the man overextended, Macen punched him. The cowhand then threw his arm in a backhanded sweep. Macen ducked and spun out of the way. As the man came to face Macen, Macen rose from his crouch and placed a punch squarely on the man's nose. The man dropped to his knees and tried to staunch the blood flow as tears welled up in his eyes.

T'Kir delivered a side kick into a man's jaw, levelling him. She then spun around and delivered a savage backhand into an approaching woman. The rest of the milling crowd hesitated after seeing the casual brutality Macen and T'Kir could inflict.

Daggit and Parva charged into the saloon at that moment. The crowd took one look at Daggit's expectant, fierce expression and began to retreat. The couple dove into the scattered remnants of the mob.

Daggit grabbed the first man by the neck and the crotch and lifted him up. He then threw the man behind the bar counter. The bartender started to object but stopped when she saw the cold lethality in Daggit's eyes.

Parva came in swinging. Her high gravity musculature enabled her to severely damage the first two cowboys she came across. A resounding explosive sound ended the combat. Daggit spun and levelled his phaser at the shotgun wielding bartender before the woman could level the gun at the crowd.

"Easy partner," she said evenly, "it's filled with rock salt. It's non-lethal. This scatter gun's just for stopping ruckuses like this."

"And you haven't used it before this because…?" Daggit asked dispassionately.

"Hell sonny, everyone appreciates a good brawl. We had one helluva betting pool goin' on." The bartender cackled, "Now, you gonna put that hogleg down?"

"Put your rifle away and we'll see." Daggit replied.

"Well, I don't see how that's rightly fair. I suggest…" the bartender was cut off by Daggit thumbing his phaser's power setting into the lethal range. "I see your point." she said and stowed the shotgun behind the counter.

Daggit holstered his phaser and turned to the crowd, "This fight is over. But if I see one of you so much as twitch in the direction of your phaser, I will cut you down."

His statement carried so much certainty, the rest of the establishment's patrons readily believed it. They quieted down and resumed their previous activities. One pair drug the first two wranglers off into a back room to recuperate from the stun blasts Macen and T'Kir had delivered.

Macen and T'Kir retook their seats and Daggit and Parva joined the table after ordering drinks.

"Here's to a peaceful evening." Macen toasted with his cup of tea and everyone took a shot of his or her chosen beverage.

"We should get so lucky." T'Kir remarked, setting her mug down.

Dracas and Grace burst into the bar at that moment.

"Rab told us you were in trouble!" Grace gasped.

"We're fine now, Hannah." Macen said with a grin, "Why don't you order a drink and sit down before you fall down."

"Sounds like a plan." Dracas wheezed, "I may have a thirty year olds body again but I seriously need to spend some time in the gym."

Daggit chuckled, "That could be arranged, Hal."

"Ha!" Dracas scoffed, "I'd rather take my chances with Kort or Radil."

"I'll take you on as an exercise partner." Parva offered.

"Gods woman, you'd kill me!"

"Yeah, maybe." Parva agreed, "But us engineers have to stick together especially when everyone else on the team is spoken for."

"There's still Lisea." Dracas protested.

Parva shrugged, "Let me know what you decide. But remember, don't take too long. A fem has got t'do what a fem has got t'do. If that means finding another partner, I will. Rhiann has offered to be my gym partner and I'm seriously thinking of accepting her proposal."

"Saved!" Dracas heaved a sigh of relief.

Parva stuck out her tongue at him.

"Wait a minute!" Ryst suddenly erupted, "Where are your escorts?"

Daggit and Parva and then Grace and Dracas all exchanged conspiratorial glances and collectively shrugged.

"Somebody had better tell me where their damned escorts are or I will begin killing you one by one." Ryst snarled.

Daggit and Ryst each pulled their phasers so fast that only Grace could, barely, keep up. Macen, T'Kir, Parva, and Dracas all followed suit and the entire team thumbed their phasers to maximum power while they aimed at Ryst. Deirdre remained completely still.

"Well?" Ryst demanded, "Aren't you going to help?"

"Not my fight." Deirdre replied, "You got yourself into this, get yourself out of it.

Ryst slowly shifted her aim to Macen, "Even if you kill me, he'll be dead first."

Ryst suddenly let go of her phaser and it fell onto the table. She began to feel a strange pressure in her skull and her vision blurred.

"You don't have one of those fancy helmets this time `round." T'Kir's tone was glacial, "And I, for one, am sick and tired of your threatening my husband and my friends. So, unless you have something very persuasive to say, say goodbye."

Ryst opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her head swam and then darkness overtook her. Her body went limp and her head slammed down onto the tabletop.


	5. Chapter 5

76

"Well, now you've done it." Deirdre sighed, "This is guaranteed to put Aric's nose out of joint."

"Relax," T'Kir batted Deirdre's concerns aside, "she's not dead. I just gave her something to think about. She'll just wake up with a migraine. No worries, eh?"

"I'll say one thing," Deirdre observed, "that was as impressive as hell."

"That's nothing." T'Kir replied, "I could have made her stick her phaser up her arse and…"

"T'Kir!" Macen forcefully interrupted, "That's enough."

"Well, she asked for it." T'Kir sulked.

"No one's denying that," Macen agreed, "but we don't have to divulge everything."

"Oh." T'Kir's mouth formed an "O", "_Oh_, right."

Deirdre began to respond but Macen cut her off, "Now, the question is what happened to Tom and Lisea?" Macen asked.

Riker and Danan entered as if on cue. With them were all six members of Deirdre's team. Riker looked nonplussed. Danan merely appeared mildly irritated.

Deirdre laughed, "Why don't you all find a seat? And take _her _with you."

Deirdre's people removed Ryst and placed her at the adjoining table with them. Riker and Danan sat down with Macen's group. Macen glanced over at the Real Maquis team and smirked.

"What?" Deirdre asked.

"Your people look decidedly upset." Macen observed.

Deirdre shrugged, "They'll get over it. They just know that I'll be running them through surveillance drills for the next couple of months."

Macen's smirk broadened into a grin as T'Kir replied, "Don't treat them too harshly. After all, they were up against the best. Well, everyone except Tom and Lees that is."

Riker reddened but Danan remained diffident, "It wasn't as though we weren't going to try and shake them. It's just that one minute there was one of them and suddenly there were _six_."

"Easy Tom." Macen urged, "No one's accusing you of anything."

"I am." T'Kir spouted off.

"Ignore my beautiful but ever so misguided wife." Macen countered, "She knows not what she says."

"Yes, I do." T'Kir asserted, "If they didn't spend so much time aboard ship, they'd have the necessary skills to evade pursuers."

"Honey, love of my life," Macen said sweetly but with an underlying steely tone, "They weren't selected for their evasive skills. They were hired for the very skills that keep them shipboard."

"Hannah's always shipboard but she managed to escape." T'Kir argued.

"Hannah's…_special_ and you know it." Macen contended.

"Yeah, but…" T'Kir faltered.

"But what?" Macen enquired.

"I don't know!" T'Kir admitted, "But there's an argument here. I just have to find it."

Deirdre broke into a fit of laughter. Macen and T'Kir each looked at her incredulously. Deirdre fanned her face and explained.

"It's nice to see that some things remain the same as always. It reminds me of the 'good' old days."

"Don't get too nostalgic." Macen advised, "They weren't all that good. We just did what we had to and prayed we'd live to see the next day."

"I was being ironic." Deirdre replied, "Besides it's not that different now."

"I'd say there's a big difference." Macen said, voice taut, "We didn't blow up civilians."

"If it bothers you so much, why are you here?" Deirdre snapped back.

"Call it a training exercise." Macen's eyes narrowed and his voice grew hard, "The bulk of my crew inexperienced at intelligence gathering. Our contract with your modern incarnation of the Maquis would serve two purposes: one, it would give my crew some practical, hands on practice at reconnaissance and analysis; and two, it would allow me a chance to repay a debt."

"I take it you feel indebted to Aric." Deirdre deduced.

"Got it in one." Macen agreed.

"But you didn't know he was the Real Maquis Commander." Deirdre pointed out.

"I wasn't even sure there was a Maquis revival." Macen revealed, "I was taking a chance that I could garner your attention and secure an audience with the current Commander."

"Your identities alone grabbed our attention." Deirdre disclosed, "That little display where you flashed a free pass signed by Castellan Ghemor himself secured it. How did you arrange that?"

"My company has earned a lot of clout in a short time." Macen informed her, "We do the job. Period. We get hired and we get the job done no matter what."

"Aric will be pleased to hear that." Deirdre admitted, "Of course, he's checking your references while we're on this outing."

"I assumed as much." Macen confessed.

"Then you also realise that your failing this test will probably result in your death."

Macen grinned, "You and Aric are welcome to try but I have no worries."

Deirdre frowned, "And why's that?"

"Because we've already passed." Macen's grin broadened into a smile and he took another swallow of his tea.

* * *

Once again in orbit over Ronara Prime, the _Obsidian _beamed down Macen, T'Kir, Riker and the Maquis team. Ryst had fully physically recovered from T'Kir's mental assault. Emotionally though, she was more frayed than ever. She was ever watchful, and twitchy, around T'Kir.

Aric Tulley, on the other hand, jovially greeted them as old friends, "Brin, T'Kir it's so good to see you again!" He individually embraced them both then grasped Riker by the shoulders, "It's good to see you as well, Tom."

This came as a surprise to the SID team. Tulley had never met Tom Riker before this moment. Tulley recognised Riker's astonished expression and chuckled.

"You have to realise your value as a symbol." Tulley informed Riker, "You successfully completed one of the most daring raids in Maquis history only to be betrayed by the Federation and handed over to the Cardassians. You endured captivity for two years only to escape. Neither the Cardies nor the Federation could touch you."

"Your story became a legend among those of us held by the Dominion." Tulley revealed, "We'd exchange stories of meeting you and the stories we heard about your escape. It gave us hope when there was none. You're a damned hero!"

The Real Maquis in the room erupted into cheers and T'Kir leaned in close to Macen, "Remind me to take you to the crappy world where I'm a goddess."

Macen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she subsided, "Do I count as a world?"

"No." she said philosophically, "But you'll do."

"I hate to interrupt," a smirking Deirdre interjected, "but the great hero is about to give a speech."

The normally cocksure Riker looked uncertain for once, "I guess I have to say thank you but the real credit goes to you folks. You survived Hell. I can't imagine how many of you didn't or what you paid to survive. All I know is that you made it and you're making yourselves known. You're a force to be reckoned with and the major powers are taking notice. Never surrender, your dreams can become reality!"

The room erupted with thunderous applause and Tulley lifted Riker's arm above his head. T'Kir's mouth twisted in a wry smile, "Not bad for pulling it straight out of his ass."

"It certainly had the desired effect." Macen said quietly.

Tulley marched Riker back to the group, "You've done well. By God, you've done better than well; you've exceeded all expectations! Deirdre told me that thanks to your scouting and analysis of Gemini's defences and infrastructure, she's already got an ops plan ready to go."

"On top of that, I screened your references." Tulley grinned from ear to ear; "The Security Consultants Association and Guild had nothing but praise, for you in particular, and your outfit in general. You've made a name for yourself by being utterly loyal to your employer and for getting the job done. You may have become a mercenary but I see some of your old scruples and ideals remain."

"You could have asked." Macen remarked dryly.

Tulley laughed, "The same old Macen, eh?"

"Something like that." Macen replied, "The circumstances and loyalties change but the people essentially remain the same."

"That's only true with some people." Tulley said dourly, "The rest of us bend with circumstances."

Macen chose not to comment and Tulley shook his head, "Still too polite to confirm an old man's doubts about himself."

Macen shook his head, "Too wise. You still have a half a dozen guns in here trained on my personnel."

Tulley grinned, "Nice to see you haven't gotten sloppy with age."

Macen bowed his head slightly, "Same to you."

"All right," Tulley roared, "all nonessential personnel clear out. In other words, well wishers and sycophants begone!"

The cavern cleared itself of all but a few monitor watchers, three armed guards excluding Annika Ryst, and four strategy planners, including Deirdre. Macen, T'Kir, and Riker were brought to the briefing table and seated. Tulley activated the table and several solar systems were displayed on its screens. Tulley altered the display in front of Macen's team, splitting the table and showing each solar system as a whole on one side of the table and the target planets in the nearer displays.

"These are our problems." Tulley explained, "All the information we have on them is hopelessly out of date or stems from the Cardassian Ministry of Information. Since _their _propaganda is liable to list anyone as a collaborator, we need an on-site inspection of each of these worlds."

"Get the pulse, the vibe of each planet and then, if necessary, nail down the details on their infrastructure like you did on Gemini." Tulley divulged, "Deirdre's team will be busy so you'll only have Deirdre herself as a 'local guide'."

"What about Ryst?" Macen enquired.

Tulley's smile turned nasty, "Consider her your very own political officer. She aboard to insure your loyalty."

Macen rolled his eyes. Ryst fidgeted nervously as T'Kir put a finger to her temple and made a shooting motion. Deirdre stifled a laugh over the entire scene. Tulley looked from one to another with a confused look on his face. T'Kir gave him a beatific smile and he turned to Riker who merely shrugged.

"Whatever's going on here," Tulley warned, "it stays here."

"Sort of like Risa." T'Kir chimed in.

Tulley gave T'Kir a reproving glare and Ryst smirked. T'Kir sweetly returned the smile and Ryst's knees buckled. She went from standing at attention to sitting on the floor in a split second. Ryst was red faced as her fellow guards assisted her off the cavern's floor.

"_You_!" Tulley wheeled on T'Kir, "I don't know how you're doing it, but you're responsible!"

T'Kir silently gave Tulley her best angelic expression. Tulley continued to glare at her for several minutes but finally softened, "Ah _frinx_ it. She probably deserved it anyway. The woman's good at her job but she can be insufferable."

"Then why keep her around?" Macen pointedly asked.

"Why do you keep your pet Angosian on a leash?" Tulley barked a harsh laugh, "They may be arrogant about their abilities but they are, hands down, the finest killers around."

"And why, if we've proven ourselves to you, do you need a killer aboard my ship?" Macen angrily enquired.

"In case I'm wrong." Tulley's smile took on a feral quality, "Annika's the only fighter I have that can go head to head with your Rab Daggit. Once she gets passed him, the rest of you are dead."

"She had her shot already." Macen's voice was cold precision itself, "Her second attempt will merely get her killed."

Tulley shrugged, "Hopefully we won't find out."

"Bad planning is built on hope." Macen retorted.

"Then you'd better hope my plans for you turn out better than expected." Tulley replied, then seeing Macen's confusion added, "I hired you based on the hope that certain ugly rumours regarding your ship and outfit weren't true."

"What kinds of rumours?"

"The rumour that Starfleet is your single largest client."

"They are." Macen replied so matter-of-factly that all Maquis activity at the briefing table ceased.

Tulley forced a nervous chuckle, "You're kidding."

Macen shook his head, "No, I'm not. Starfleet provides the bulk of our contracts. Some are for transport but since we're not set up for those kind of operations, we normally participate in convoy operations or perform minor tasks for Starfleet Intelligence."

Several phasers, including Ryst's, slid free of their holsters. Macen rolled his eyes, "If I were here at the behest of Starfleet Intelligence, why would I tell you I occasionally work for them?"

Tulley rubbed his broad, craggy chin and pondered that exact point, "You have been even more forthcoming than the last time you worked with the Maquis. Do I have your word that you aren't here working for Starfleet Intelligence?"

"I'm not here for Starfleet Intelligence. They consider this Maquis revival a purely domestic matter for the Cardassians. They'll provide emergency assistance and logistical support but that's all." Macen assured Tulley, "They have no reason to hire me."

_Nice verbal footwork, _T'Kir thoughtcast via her telepathic rapport with Macen, _Tell `em we weren't sent here by Starfleet Intelligence but neglect to mention the SID, or the fact that our wages are being paid for by the Cardassian Union._

Macen mentally shrugged, _What they don't know will be their downfall._

"Speaking of contracts, I suppose you've had time to peruse our proposal?" Macen asked, changing the subject.

Tulley motioned for Ryst and the others to put their weapons away. The Angosian mercenary was the last to do so, and did so with great reluctance. Tulley pulled Macen's padd out of his vest pocket and set it down on the table.

"The figures are acceptable. However, if that's a discounted rate I'd hate to see your normal rates."

Macen shrugged, "People pay for the best."

"I suppose they do." Tulley demurred, "I don't suppose we could discuss credit options? We're a little short on latinum right now."

"All this shiny new hardware your people are packing, and consistently aiming at my people, suggests otherwise. They're top of the line pulse rifles of a make and model I don't recognise. That says something." Macen paused then continued, "Your heavy and light attack craft numbers already parallel the old Maquis' usual tally…and you have more ships on the way."

It was Tulley's turn to shrug after shooting Deirdre a glance, "Donations from concerned parties."

"Generous donors." Macen remarked, "I'd like to meet them."

"Maybe someday." Tulley deflected the issue, "They're rather…shy."

"I can imagine." Macen agreed, "The Cardies would likely launch reprisals against them."

Tulley smiled slyly, "Not against these allies."

Macen noted the shift from "donor" to "ally" but refrained from comment, "So, about the mission?"

"What about the credit line?"

"Call our business office and they'll arrange something."

"Sounds good." Tulley said, pacified, "We'll upload a complete file before you depart."

"Our departure window?"

"ASAP."

"Okay," Macen rose from the table, followed by his officers, "no sense in wasting time then. Deirdre, you ready?"

"As ever." Armstrong nodded.

"Ryst?"

"I'll transport up to the ship in a moment." Ryst said stiffly, "I have to confer with the Maquis Commander."

"Suit yourself." Macen replied, and then grinned, "Just don't take too long. I'd hate to leave without you."

* * *

After the SID team, and guest, had beamed back to the _Obsidian_, Ryst took Tulley aside for a private conference, "I don't think it's wise for you to hire Outbound Ventures. Brin Macen can't be trusted. You should keep the organisation strictly volunteer oriented."

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you, m'dear." Tulley remarked dryly.

Ryst shook her head, "That may be true but at least I believe in the cause. Macen doesn't, at least not this incarnation of the Maquis. The man has made a career of arresting people like us."

"He's arrested criminals not revolutionaries." Tulley protested.

"Are you certain he sees a distinction in this case?" Ryst pointedly asked.

"The man was my friend."

"A friend that turned you over to the authorities." she reminded him, "Who's to say he won't do it again?"

Tulley had no answer for her.

* * *

"Have fun on the surface?" Macen asked Ryst as she stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge.

"That's none of your concern."

"I suspect it probably is but we'll leave it at that." Macen said with a sly grin.

Ryst held her tongue. She knew that Macen was a short range empath. She just wasn't sure of _how_ short a range he had. She suspected though that most of his comments aimed towards her were solely meant to elicit an emotional response of some kind or another.

"Hannah, set course for Deutschland and engage at warp 6." Macen ordered.

"Happily." Grace replied and made the necessary astronavigational calculations, "Course laid in, Captain."

"Then engage warp engines."

"Aye sir. On my mark…three…two…one…mark!"

* * *

The _Obsidian _spent three days in orbit over Deutschland. It was a densely forested world with rugged, snow capped mountains. It abounded with streams, rivers, and lakes. There was one great ocean that covered 74% of the planetary surface. The rest was comprised of a massive, northern continent. The four seasons provided every variation of weather.

Scouting out the planetary capitol of Weimar, the investigative teams found no trace of collusion with the Cardassians. Quite the opposite was true. Engineering and manufacturing were Deutschland's great strengths. The planet had hundreds of off-world contracts but none were with the Cardassian Union. The citizens and corporations paid their mandatory taxes. The collectors reinforced by Cardassian troops.

The next stop on the tour, New Reykjavik was equally fruitless. The hard-bitten settlers dwelling on a glacial world had little time to support, or fight the Cardassians. Their tantamount concern was their massive geothermal taps. What industry they had to spare was devoted to trade amongst the Zone colonies. Which was token resistance enough to win Deirdre's approval.

The following stop was Kendra. It was a planet settled by Bajorans during the Occupation. Having escaped the Cardassian's clutches and made it to the Federation, they'd never expected to be returned to Cardassian hands. During the rebellion, Kendra had been a key recruiting station for the Maquis. Now, during the revival, Kendra was strangely silent.

The _Obsidian_ was en route to investigate this change of attitude. Next to come was Freislind. An Andorian colony, Freislind possessed a similar recruiting history with Kendra. Tulley wanted to know why the normally fierce Andorians were sitting the campaign out.

Between transit time and visitations, the _Obsidian _had already been underway for nine days. No one expected any deviations from their intended course. That was before Grace felt a vibration in her flightsuit's pocket. She removed her Attuner and stared at its surface. The activation display lights blinked in rapid sequence. When they'd ended, Grace knew what she had to do.

_Dammit!_ she swore to herself, _Why now?_

Distantly, she heard the background noise of the bridge. The Captain was asking Deirdre to join him in his Ready Room. Grace decided to wait until Macen was off the bridge before plotting her next move. She heard the Ready Room doors close and she swivelled her chair around to face the rest of the crew.

Riker saw her, and then saw the Attuner in her hand. He leapt out of his chair, "Rab! Stop Hannah!" Riker himself was grapping for the phaser at his belt.

Grace formed the thought in her head and then depressed the Attuner's activation stud. Life _stopped_. Daggit and Riker were frozen in mid-motion, as were the rest of the crew, _all _of the crew. That done, Grace returned her focus to her station.

She altered course and set them towards the galactic rim. They had a rendezvous with the Kelvans and they wouldn't miss it. It was the call Grace had long been dreading…and hoping for all the same. It meant her people had arrived in the Milky Way and they'd chosen Macen and the crew as representatives of the Alpha Quadrant. The Kelvans' next plan of action would depend on the outcome of these meetings.


	6. Chapter 6

91

"With any luck, all we'll find out is that Kendra is honouring the peace treaty between Bajor and…" Deirdre froze in mid-sentence. Literally froze up, stiff as a board. Macen lurched forward in his office chair and activated the security feed from the bridge. He noted all of his officers were also immobile. All except Hannah Grace that was.

"Computer initiate contingency Zulu Charlie Foxtrot seven _zed _five _zed_ eight. Lock on to these co-ordinates and initiate site-to-site transport as designated in the Baker eleven protocol." Macen fired off these instructions with the rapidity born of practice. The transporter beam caught him and whisked him away to the bowels of the ship.

* * *

Grace cursed as her board went dead. The ship was now at a dead stop and she was locked out of her controls. She heard a chime from the Tactical console and she moved over there. It was difficult to manoeuvre around Daggit's lunging form but she forced herself to manage.

_It's a little late for guilt to stumble you._ Grace chided herself. She accessed internal security displays and learned an internal, site-to-site transport had occurred. Unfortunately, Daggit's board was effectively shut down as well. The system was on automatic and while you could see what the computer was doing, you couldn't alter it. Worst of all, the ship was now transmitting an automated distress signal.

Grace bit down on a particularly vivid metaphor. A sudden fluctuation in the power grid caused her to examine Parva's Engineering station and discovered the mains were off the line. A sudden and crushing realisation hit Grace. Someone had taken the warp core off-line _since _she'd supposedly immobilised the entire crew.

She tried to release the computer controls through a voice override but wasn't surprised when the attempt failed. Grace's Attuner could transform thought into reality but it was restricted to realities known by Grace. She hadn't a clue as to how the computer had been deactivated so she couldn't resolve the problem. She had obviously overlooked one or more of the crew. Her only option now was to track down the mysterious interloper and force him or her to release the computer codes. Grace could reactivate the warp engines herself.

Grace pulled the tricorder from her belt and tied it into the internal security feeds. Judging by the log, the "intruder" had exited Main Engineering and headed for the turbolift. Once there, they'd exited on Deck 2. Sickbay had been accessed and the doors hadn't reopened since. Grace's lips spread in a victorious smile.

"Gotcha sucker." Grace headed for the turbolift and was taken aback by the sight of her best friend frozen in place. T'Kir looked ready to protest Riker's orders and declarations. Grace would never know. Her soon to be former friend would have a far different reaction after being revived and reoriented to the changed circumstance.

Grace entered the lift and wondered how she'd feel when she was reunited with her people. They'd surely recall her from her mission. She'd spent six years with most of these senior officers, how would that sundering affect her? She had to admit to herself, if no one else, that the prospect frightened her. She'd made a family here, a dysfunctional family at best, but a family nonetheless.

The `lift doors opened and Deck 2 beckoned. Grace hesitantly stepped out. Who was out here? Did she really want to know?

Her sense of duty drove her feet on. Her sense of dread rose as she approached the Sickbay doors. She'd betrayed so many people, so many friends. How would Macen react when he was released? It was his presence the arriving Kelvans had specifically requested.

Macen's enduring acceptance of Grace filled the Kelvans with hope. The examples of James Kirk and Brin Macen were their banners as to what people in the Alpha Quadrant would be like. Grace hoped she hadn't poisoned that banner through this action. Her orders had stated, quite clearly, deliver Macen and the crew _now_, not after completing a mission bringing the Maquis to justice.

Grace stopped in front of the Sickbay doors and stepped into range of the motion sensor. The doors slid aside and Grace cautiously entered. The EMH was on and looking at her speculatively.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"We have an intruder. He or she is in Sickbay. You have to help me find them!" Grace pleaded.

The EMH cocked her head to one side, "He said you'd say that."

"Who?" Grace tensed.

"Him." the EMH pointed to Grace's right. A shadow moved and all Grace saw was a fist flying into her face. She lost her balance and staggered back out into the corridor. Grace collided with the bulkhead and sank to her knees.

Grace had half a second to recognise her assailant before Macen stepped forward and kicked Grace squarely in the ribs. All the air in Grace's lungs exited in an explosive "huff" as her diaphragm took the hit. Grace tried to rise but was struck down by Macen's right fist. Her vision starred as her brain sloshed about in her skull.

Desperately, Grace pulled her Attuner out her pocket and wielded it like a remote control, aiming it at Macen. She depressed the activation stud but other than a flash of some indicator lights, nothing happened. Macen kicked the Attuner out of her hand and it skidded down the corridor.

Grace fumbled for her phaser but Macen beat her to the draw, "Do it and I'll kill you where you lay."

Grace released her grip on the phaser and wiped the blood profusely streaming from her nose, "Can I visit the EMH?"

"No." Macen's voice was colder than she'd ever heard it before, "You will unstrap that gunbelt, liberate the crew, and then you'll go to the brig."

"Captain," Grace pleaded, wiping her nose again, "I was summoned by the Commander of the Kelvan Scouts. They requested an immediate meeting with you. You're to be an example of an Alpha Quadrant dweller."

"If you hadn't noticed, we're busy." Macen's voice was glacial, "Now unhook that gunbelt, drop it, and kick it away."

Grace sniffled and unbuckled her holster/utility belt. She kicked it away and tried once more to reason with Macen, "It wasn't personal. You just wouldn't have come…"

"It _was_ personal!" Macen yelled, "All the other things you've done have been on the periphery but this, _this _was done to me."

"It wasn't like that!" Grace blubbered and then whimpered as Macen placed the barrel of his phaser to her head and pressed it up against the bulkhead.

"It was like this." Macen was utterly devoid of emotion now, "The only thing keeping me from pulling this trigger is the loyal service you showed for six years. You pulled that trigger. You took aim at my crew, at me and you pulled the damned trigger."

"I'm the only one that can liberate everyone." Grace said a tad smugly.

"Think about it." Macen said dryly, "I'm running around free. Why didn't your Attuner affect me?"

"I don't know." Grace wiped her nose, fear returning to her eyes.

"Your Attuner only affects things you know about." Macen continued in the same emotionless inflection that had dominated his speech since their fight. _Hah!_ Grace thought bitterly, _Since I took a beating._

"I'm an El-Aurian." Macen reminded her, "That means I'm more than a long-lived human. I exist between realities. I'm largely anchored in this realm for now, but I also reside elsewhere. I'm beyond your conception of a lifeform. The closest creatures to us are the Q. Figure them out."

Macen shrugged diffidently, "I'm willing to lay odds that I can make your Attuner work."

Grace shook her head, "It requires a degree of focus…"

"I can be very focused when I need to be." Macen said simply, "I'll offer you a trade. I'll spare your life if you free the crew."

"You can't just kill me!"

"I'm not Starfleet. I could toss you out an airlock and no one would say much about it. Not after this fiasco."

Grace slumped in defeat, "Can I retrieve my Attuner?"

"Touch that gunbelt and you will die." the certainty in his voice convinced her not to try it.

Grace picked up the Attuner and returned to her place against the bulkhead, "I'm ready."

"Remember, we're close enough I can sense even _your _emotions. I'll be ready for any tricks."

"No tricks." Grace muttered than depressed the activation stud. Macen snatched the Attuner out of her hand and placed it in his pocket. He waved towards the Sickbay doors with his phaser.

"Inside."

The doors hissed open and Grace stumbled through the threshold, shoved by Macen. Inside, Kort was bellowing, "What's that godsforsaken EMH doing on and what's wrong with all the chronometers?"

"Here's the source of your ills." Macen declared, waving his phaser at a defeated Grace.

Kort took one look at her and ushered her to a biobed. Macen, meanwhile, called Radil at the Security office.

"Jenrya, gather up a couple of your officers and report to Sickbay."

"Gotcha." Radil replied, "What happens then?"

"You take Hannah Grace into custody and escort her to the brig."

"Right. I've just got two questions: has she been stripped of that damn Attuner of hers?"

"Yup."

"And, are you still in your 'kill or be killed' mode?"

"Yes. What's it matter?"

"Just trying to figure out how many pieces she's in."

"Kort's tending to her now."

"Not much of an improvement then." Radil said dryly.

"Just get here double time." Macen ordered.

"We're on our way."

Macen's comm badge began chirping and he tapped it to life, "Macen here."

"Dracas." The Chief said in surly tone, "Can you explain why we lost twenty-six minutes of our lives and why someone tore the holy hell out of my matter/antimatter flow regulator?"

"Grace was responsible for the former," Macen answered, "and I did the latter. Sorry, but I had to find a way of slowing her down while she was trying to Shanghai the ship."

"Knew we should've never trusted her after the Section 31 thing."

Macen pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "That's behind us, Chief. Recriminations are pretty useless at this point."

"`Specially when they're aimed at you, eh?"

"Grace was my responsibility. I misjudged her." Macen admitted, "Now we need to move forward."

"That'll take an hour or so." Dracas reported, "You _frinxed_ us good."

* * *

The Security detail arrived just in time for Kort to finish ministering to Grace's wounds. She sported several livid bruises and a split lip but her nose was no longer bleeding. She was also breathing easier. Macen approached Kort as Radil and the detail marched Grace off, wrists in binders and head hung low.

"So, how bad was it?" Macen asked.

"I healed a broken nose, several loose teeth, two broken ribs and a bruised diaphragm." Kort reported, "I left the dermal bruising to give her something to think about."

"Whatever happened to the Klingon credo of wearing your scars?"

Kort snorted, "I've been corrupted by you weak-kneed Federation types."

"And here we were just getting used to your gruff bedside manner." Macen grinned for the first time since Grace immobilised the crew.

"That won't change so you'd better be used to it." the Klingon physician paused then assumed a philosophical air, "You know, I can empathise with that poor girl."

Macen's grin vanished, "_Poor_ girl?"

"She's of two worlds." Kort explained, "I can relate to that. I haven't been in the Empire in over ten years yet I am still a loyal Klingon citizen. I have found new allegiances here but in my heart I shall always be Klingon. Grace is the same way. In her heart of hearts, she is a patriotic Kelvan. It's why she gravitated towards you and T'Kir. You're both children of divided cultures. T'Kir's bred of both the Vulcans and Romulans. You're an orphan of the Delta Quadrant who found a home here in the Alpha Quadrant. You're still a Delta at heart rather than an Alpha. This what makes you the thinker and leader you are."

"Perhaps," Macen relented, "but she could have found a better way of fulfilling her duty to her people. A request to divert would have been nice, rather than an attempted kidnapping."

"Still," Kort mused, "it was a hell of a beating you gave her."

Macen released a heavy sigh, "I was ready to kill her. Only my doubts as to whether or not I could successfully use her Attuner stayed my hand."

"It showed." Kort said softly, "As do the fruits of your workouts with Rab Daggit. When we clashed at our first meeting, you were nowhere near as deadly or powerful."

"We become what we need to be." Macen replied, "Our lifestyle doesn't exactly engender safe living conditions."

"Neither does it yield danger at every turn." Kort said sagely, "It's just a thought."

"When did you become so wise?" Macen asked incredulously.

"Sobriety helps." Kort admitted, then shrugged, "Plus I'm the ship's Chief Medical Officer as well as the Medical Specialist for the Investigative team, it is all part of the job description."

Macen clapped Kort on the shoulder, "I like the new you. Maybe we can talk again later."

"My doors are open." Kort assured him.

* * *

On the bridge, the situation was swiftly devolving into pandemonium. Daggit had tackled an empty chair. Riker was waving his phaser about, searching for Grace. Deirdre emerged alone from the Ready Room and Ryst went orbital. She pulled her weapon free and demanded that Riker drop his phaser. Daggit was next.

"Where is he?" Ryst demanded of Deirdre, "Where's Macen."

T'Kir, who'd perused the status of the computer, tried to calm Ryst, "There's been an attempt to take over the ship. That probably accounts for the span of time we can't recall. We seem t'have been immobilised somehow." Grace's absence combined with the computer lockdown and the unexplained phenomenon of the paralysis all pointed towards a conclusion T'Kir didn't want to reach.

"It's a trick!" Ryst shouted, "Macen's planning on betraying the Maquis! If you want to live, bring him to me now!"

"Oh, shut up." T'Kir said impatiently and Ryst collapsed as though someone had turned off an internal switch.

"Good work." Riker said as he stooped to retrieve his phaser, "How long will she be out?"

"About five hours." T'Kir revealed, "I could make it longer."

Riker chuckled, "I think that's long enough." He tapped his comm badge, "Riker to Security."

"Deputy Collins here." a young sounding female voice replied.

"Where's Chief Radil?"

"On an apprehension and detention in Sickbay. That's all I know, sir."

"How many more do you have on your watch?"

"Two, sir, excluding myself."

"Well, dispatch them to the bridge. We have a pick up headed for the brig."

"Will two officers be sufficient?"

"I'd hope so. The detainee is unconscious."

"Oh." Collins sounded disappointed. Riker supposed it was only fair. Other than the Investigative team, the rest of the crew didn't see much action. "The two officers are on their way. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No thank you." Riker replied, "I'd just have to say that Radil chose the right deputy."

"Thank you, sir." you could hear the pride in her voice as she closed the circuit.

* * *

The Security officers had finished disarming Ryst and were lifting her off the deck when the turbolift disgorged Macen, "Exciting times?"

T'Kir shook her head and tightly hugged him, "Glad to see you're in one piece. I take it the computer lock out worked like predicted?"

"It was perfect." Macen grinned, "Another brilliant piece of work."

T'Kir nodded but did not smile, "Was it Hannah?"

Macen sombrely nodded, "We apparently have a date with the Kelvan High Command and she was afraid we'd decline the invitation."

"Would we?"

"We would have postponed until our current mission was concluded."

"So, in essence, she was right." T'Kir's eyebrow arched.

Macen sighed, "Now's not the time to debate this. Take it up with me in our quarters tonight."

"You've a date. Can I see her?"

"She's in the brig." he jerked his head towards the turbolift.

"Thanks." T'Kir said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You may change your mind when you see her." Macen warned.

T'Kir frowned but refrained from comment. As she neared the `lift, Parva called out for her to hold the lift.

"Where are you going?" Macen asked.

"Chief Dracas has requested my presence down in Engineering. Apparently _someone_ decided to destroy the matter/antimatter flow regulator." she said challengingly.

"Everybody's a critic." Macen muttered as the two women stepped into the lift.

Deirdre cleared her throat and Macen turned towards her, "Let me take care of a few things in my office and then I'll call you in, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Deirdre shrugged, "Then it's okay."

Once inside the seclusion of his Ready Room, Macen called upon the computer, "Computer, release code Beta Alpha Delta _zed _zero _zed _zero _zed _seven."

"Computer parameters have been restored to normal." the computer announced.

Macen sat down behind his desk and tapped the comm badge on his belt, "Macen to Armstrong, you can come in now." He triggered the door to open and Deirdre entered.

"You mind explaining to me just what the hell just happened?" she demanded.

"It's rather complicated." Macen said.

"Try me." Deirdre commanded.

Macen shrugged, "Here's the simple version: the young woman you met as our Chief Flight Operations Officer isn't human despite appearances to the contrary."

"Rather like you." Deirdre dryly remarked.

"Something like that." Macen conceded, "Only in this case, her people are from another galaxy. They can't exist in this galaxy without assuming a native form. The first galactic natives they encountered were some human settlers out on the rim."

"So they became human." Deirdre made the next logical conclusion.

"For the most part." Macen supplied, "These events occurred under James Kirk's watch. That group of extragalactic settlers sent a signal back home and colonised a small world out on the rim of the galaxy. That world just happens to be in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Enough with the history." Deirdre insisted, "What's this have to do with the events of the last hour?"

"In the last hour, Grace received a signal from her people." Macen revealed, "The second wave of colonists arrived and they want to meet us."

"So this required paralysing us and stealing the ship?"

"Hannah knew that I'd refuse to abandon our current mission, so she took steps to circumvent the decision making process." Macen divulged.

"Yet you proved to be immune to her technology." Deirdre supplied, "Care to comment on that?"

"No." Macen's stance was firm.

"Somehow I thought you'd say that."

"You were correct."

"So now what?"

"We continue on to Kendra and complete our survey."

"Simple as that?"

"Pretty much."

"What if these people want to chat with you so badly they track you down?"

"Then we deal with them if that time comes."

Deirdre whistled, "Pretty interesting life you lead."

Macen shook his head, "You don't know the half of it. Now, if we could vacate these premises, I have some further crisis management to conduct."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Once out on the bridge, Macen acknowledged Shervarhia'annderi's presence at the helm, "Rhiann, lay in a course for Kendra. Engage at warp 8 as soon as Chief Dracas clears us for warp speed."

"Aye, sir." the Andorian pilot replied in a clear soprano.

Satisfied, Macen hit his comm badge, "Commander Forger, please report to the bridge."

A drowsy, "Yessir." came back over the line.

Riker grinned, "Nice to see someone wasn't affected by the recent disturbances."

"Tom, when she arrives I want you to convene a meeting with the shuttle pilots we have on staff. See if any of them are qualified to pilot a starship."

"They should all be."

"That's simulator time." Macen said, "I want to know if anyone has any real experience at the helm. Just in case."

"Just in case? We're down a helmswoman. What kind of 'just in case' could you be talking about unless you're planning on…you wouldn't?"

"All I can say for certain is that I'm about to have a huge fight with my wife." Macen said sadly but resolutely, "You, on the other hand, are going to start reviewing dossiers as soon as Shannon arrives to relieve you."

Macen moved towards the turbolift and Riker called out, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Macen replied and then muttered, "I'll need all I can get."


	7. Chapter 7

104

Travis Anderson Star Trek: Special Investigations Division

_Arrivals_

Macen stood outside his cabin door and "tasted' the mood of the sole occupant. T'Kir was angry and apprehensive. Rather than avoid the upcoming conflict, Macen took a deep breath and approached the door's sensors. Recognising him, they automatically slid the door aside.

"Oh," T'Kir's voice glacially dripped, "it's _you_."

"Shite." Macen sighed and plunged into the nearby couch, "Let's not waste any time, let's just plunge into this."

T'Kir resumed her pacing, "Have you seen Hannah? It's criminal the state she's in."

"Of course I've seen her." Macen rejoined, "I'm the one that put her in Sickbay."

"I'm not talking Sickbay." T'Kir corrected, "I'm talking _now_. The girl's a wreck."

"After being thwarted at hijacking a starship?" Macen acerbically asked, "I'd hope she'd at least be contrite."

"Brin," T'Kir stopped moving and honed in on her husband, "she's a mess. She's honestly repentant over what's happened."

"That's good." Macen replied, "That attitude will get her out of the brig sooner."

"How long is she supposed to stay there?" T'Kir asked hotly.

"I don't honestly know." Macen admitted, "I'd always hoped this situation would never arise."

"You told Aric hoping bred bad planning." T'Kir countered.

"Your computer overrides weren't bad planning." Macen informed her, "In fact, they saved the day."

"I really never thought they'd have to be used." T'Kir admitted, sitting down next to Macen.

"At least not in the fashion in which they were used." Macen conceded. His comm badge chirped and he tapped it, "Macen here."

"I checked the dossiers." Riker's voice came across.

"And?"

"There's no one with even simulator experience." Riker revealed, "I appear to be the next candidate for helmsman." Riker referred to his first starship assignment before transferring to OPS.

"Thanks, but I need you where you're at." Macen informed Riker.

"Brin," Riker spoke up, "the only other alternative is a really bad idea."

"So noted." Macen said wearily, "Out."

"What alternative?" T'Kir asked.

"How'd you like to accompany me to the brig?"

T'Kir grinned, "You're on."

* * *

Radil joined them in the detention centre. Her hand rested on her phaser's grip at all times. Ryst's privacy screens had been activated, effectively turning her into a blind, deaf, mute for the proceedings. Grace sat in the corner of her bunk, huddled into a defeated mass.

"Show some life!" Macen barked. Grace's spine took on some rigidity and her eyes met his.

"D'you know why I'm here?" Macen enquired of her.

Grace shrugged, "You've checked the personnel files and found that only Rhiann, Tom, and I are qualified to fly this tub. Now you want to test and see if you can trust me enough to reinstate me."

"Can I?" Macen asked tightly.

"I don't know." Grace weakly replied.

"That's not good enough." Macen snapped, "If put in a position of trust, would you once again betray that trust and threaten the lives of your crewmates?"

"If you mean knowing what I know now, and with the limitations imposed upon me by the absence of my Attuner, no I wouldn't."

"T'Kir tells me you're honestly contrite over recent events." Macen said, "Given all your advantages back, would you attempt to take over this ship under the same set of circumstances?"

"I don't know." Grace's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Honesty at last." Macen sighed and stepped back from the cell's forcefield and steepled his fingers in thought in front of his mouth. After holding that pose for a moment, he returned to the screen, "Here's what I propose: you will be confined here when not on duty. A Security officer, preferably Chief Radil herself, will escort you to and from the bridge. This will occur for a probationary period of two weeks. If this period is successfully completed, then we will transition to a similar scenario involving restriction to quarters for an indefinite time frame."

"During this period, there will be no unsupervised social engagements. No visits to the Team Room or the Gym." Macen described, "You can have those visitors approved by Security." he offered Grace a weak smile and a nod in T'Kir's direction, "I'm sure T'Kir will head that list and will be using that privilege daily."

Macen sternly stared Grace down, "Can you abide by these conditions?'

Grace was in tears as she nodded and hoarsely agreed, "I believe I can, sir."

"So let it be recorded and may the Fates have mercy on your soul." Macen sombrely intoned.

* * *

Macen had departed and Radil had been relieved by one of her junior officers. The term was a misnomer. The bulk of the _Obsidian's _crew were former Starfleet enlisted personnel. They'd resigned Starfleet and recruited with Outbound Ventures in the hopes of high adventure and derring do. So far, most of them had been highly disappointed. Amanda Drake had warned them that when their moment of crisis arrived, it would happen so fast as to preclude thought.

T'Kir was left alone, excluding the Security officer, with Grace. Ryst was still enveloped in the privacy screens. Grace approached the force screen separating her from T'Kir and freedom and assumed a grateful air.

"Thank you. I don't know what you told him, but thank you."

"Save it." T'Kir replied curtly, "If it had been left t'me I'd have left you in here for a little longer. Brin came to his decision because the ship needs your services, nothing more, nothing less. I only asked how long you'd be in the brig."

Grace's mouth worked but no sound came out so T'Kir continued, "I placed my faith in you Hannah. I've trusted you with my heart, my secrets, and my belief in you. You've ripped all that t'shreds. Maybe those bonds can be restored, maybe they can't. Only time, and your actions, will determine that. Give me a reason to believe."

That said, T'Kir left. Grace slumped down on her bunk and cried the tears of the forlorn. The Security guard noted Grace's behaviour in her log and returned to monitoring Ryst on the video feeds.

* * *

They say gossip is the only thing that can exceed warp 10. So naturally, word of both Grace's attempted hijacking and Macen's subsequent "work release" program filtered down through every deck and department within the hour. Those with the most to say on the matter were those closest to Grace.

"I think Macen made the right decision." Parva declared to the table in the Team Room occupied by Daggit, Danan, and Dracas. The Team Room concept had replaced the Ten-Forward designs. It had been widely incorporated in the _Defiant_,_ Nova_, _Intrepid_, _Sabre_, _Steamrunner_, and _Yeager_-classes. Rather than provide a full service lounge, a smaller galley was utilised for the ship's crew. Most were completely replicator dependent. The _Obsidian_ had sacrificed mess space to incorporate a full service kitchen. Four full time cooks, a chef and three "short order" cooks, servicing the crew throughout the shifts, manned the kitchen.

"Are you insane?" Dracas asked, wide eyed, "The woman's a blasted menace. Let her rot in that cell is all I've got to say."

"To be fair, you've been biased against Hannah since it was revealed she was actually a Kelvan agent sent out to investigate Starfleet's probable response to a Kelvan landing." Danan pointed out.

"Maybe." Dracas reluctantly conceded, "But that doesn't explain why she's so hot to defend the Captain's decision."

"No." Danan said and rested her sea green eyes on Parva, "It doesn't."

"When a fellow fem is in trouble, you stick up for her." Parva said hotly.

"But you're not exactly unbiased yourself." Daggit said softly and Parva wheeled on her lover.

"What d'you mean by that crack?"

"I know how you feel about men. Not just one man in particular, but all men. I especially know how you feel about the Captain," Daggit paused, "and about myself."

Parva looked horrified, "How? What? Why?"

"You talk in your sleep m'dear and you say some fairly interesting things while you're dreaming." Daggit revealed, "Anyway, your general loathing and detestation of all things male is what allows you to maintain a relationship like ours without getting too involved. You're using me for the sex. It's that simple."

Parva made to protest but Daggit pressed on, "I've made headway over time and I think I'm starting to crack your wall of hatred but only time will tell."

"If you've known all of this, why've you stayed with me?" Parva whispered.

"Because I honestly care for you." Daggit admitted, "You were willing to take a chance on me because you honestly cared for me, when you didn't want to eviscerate me that is. I've watched your emotional walls come down over the last six months and I can honestly say I look forward to they day when their all the way down, if that day ever comes. In the interim, I take what I can get and give all that I can. That's what love is all about and that's how I feel about you."

"You…love me?" Parva's whisper was ragged now. Dracas and Danan sat transfixed on the edge of their seats.

"Yes, Parva." Daggit slowly nodded, "I love you. With all the good, bad, and in between that brings."

Parva broke down and began bawling. Daggit scooted his chair closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She clutched his tunic and used it as a handkerchief. Dracas sat looking nonplussed by what he'd just heard. He'd encouraged Daggit and Parva's relationship but had never realised the true dynamics of it. Danan smiled broadly and reassured other patrons of the Team Room that everything was all right.

Soon, Parva devolved to simple sniffling and Daggit was stroking her hair, "Feel better now?"

"M'not hungry anymore." she croaked.

"Then let's get you to your quarters." Daggit said and lifted the Orion out of her seat. He carried her to the door while the occupants of the room applauded.

"Stay with me." Parva whispered as they entered the turbolift.

"If that's what you want." Daggit assured her as the lift raised one level.

"It is."

"Then your merest wish is my command."

* * *

Back in the Team Room, Danan Turned to Dracas, "Any bombshells you'd care to drop?"

"All my secrets are finally out in the open." Dracas admitted, "I'm fresh out."

"So," Danan laced her fingers and rested her head upon them, "how's Kiv?"

Dracas started to blush. Danan was one of the few members of the team that knew of his relationship with the flight engineer. He'd never regretted confiding in her. But seeing the gleam in her eye now, he was willing to reconsider that position.

"Kiv's fine. In fact, he's better than fine, he's great." Dracas disclosed, "The passenger line he works for has just promoted him to Senior Engineer."

"I wasn't asking about his résumé." Danan clarified, "How are the two of you doing?"

"Right now we're still smitten with each other." Dracas confessed, "We'll learn whether not its something tangible or just an infatuation soon enough."

"How does that make you feel?" the question reminded Dracas that one of Danan's previous host's had been a therapist.

"A little trepidatious." Dracas revealed, "Kiv's a good man. He's gentle, kind, and very caring. Except for our scheduling conflicts keeping us apart, it's the ideal relationship. It's too good to last. He's got to have a past or some demented personality quirk."

"Or," Danan brightened, "he could just really care about you."

"Gods, I hope so." Dracas sighed.

* * *

As Danan walked down the corridor towards her quarters, Kort and Radil's exertions could easily be heard in the passageway. She felt very alone at that moment. Rather than spend the evening with a book, she wanted company. _Male _company.

_One of Kort's nurses is cute_. she reflected, _The least I'd get is conversation._ Filled with a new sense of purpose, Danan queried the computer as to his location and upon receiving it, set out to track the fellow down. As it turned out, the nurse had been nurturing an attraction of his own. The conversation proved to be even more interesting than Danan had hoped for.

* * *

"Elements, they make a lot of noise." T'Kir said, her ear pressed against Kort's door.

"Made all the more apparent by the fact you're eavesdropping." Macen said tugging at her arm.

Radil let out one near deafening shriek and Macen winced, "Okay, you're right, they're _very _enthusiastic. Can we return to our own quarters now?"

"Any chance you'll do _that_ to me?" T'Kir asked brightly.

"We'll see what happens after the discussion I want to have."

"Bummer." T'Kir deflated.

"Hope springs eternal." Macen advised, "We'll just see if you're still in the mood after we have our little chat."

"Oookay." T'Kir replied warily.

* * *

Riker sat in his quarters and replicated himself a drink. He was careful to limit himself to synthahol. If he used hard liqueur, he'd have been sent to the same treatment centre that seemed to have cured Kort of alcoholism. He looked at a holopicture of Jamie Kirk and swore softly.

It had been damned hard to get over Deanna Troi but Jamie had proven up to the challenge. It also helped that according to both Deanna and Will's letters they'd resumed being a couple. Their marriage had come well after Jamie and Riker had become lovers. They'd grown so close that Riker had asked her to marry him and surprise, she'd said yes.

He still felt the hole her death had ripped into his heart. Her loss would stay with him the rest of his life. Not that he wouldn't press on with his life. As his past attested to, Tom Riker was a survivor.

Macen had offered him the chance at a command of his own. It was an opportunity he wouldn't waste. He'd dreamt of his own command since he'd been a boy. He still couldn't believe his brother had turned down so many commands before accepting the _Titan_. Riker had often wanted to take a phaser to the other Riker's head.

Riker already knew how he'd run his command. It would be a tiptop machine. Lenient when need be and stern when called for. His approach had borne fruit aboard the _Eclipse_ when he'd been her commander. Since then he'd been hampered by Macen's more personalised but generally more lax command style. That would end soon. Riker just knew it. He took one last shot and turned in.

Despite Macen's best intentions, Hannah Grace would betray them again. And when she did, Riker would be watching for it and ready to respond. Without her damned Attuner, she was a mere mortal. Mere mortals could be gunned down where they stood.

* * *

"So you disapprove of my letting Hannah back on the bridge?" Macen asked incredulously.

"I don't disapprove as much as wish she could have stayed a full thirty days or so in the brig." T'Kir revealed.

"Actually, I'd been thinking forty-five days and then confined to quarters." Macen confided, "Afterwards, I'd hand her over to Starfleet and Amanda could have the headache of what came next. Deportation back to her homeworld seemed the most likely."

"There really wasn't anyone else who could fly the ship?"

"You have to remember, most of our crew is former enlisted personnel. They've been trained to do one job. They do it well, exceptionally well in most cases but they're skill sets are still limited."

"Damn." T'Kir sighed, "So what happens now?"

"She does her job until we can get back to Earth and drop her off with Drake and then we find a replacement pilot."

"What about Rhiann?"

"Rhiann's fine but she's no Hannah." Macen replied, "In fact there's only one Hannah Grace. So unless we find a better pilot than Rhiann, she gets a promotion."

"What are the odds of Hannah staying with us?" T'Kir's voice and attitude softened.

"She needs to do something to really reassure me of her loyalty or she's gone." Macen declared.

T'Kir pondered that for a moment, then nodded, "Fair enough. Now about those animal noises?"

Macen lunged atop her from across the couch they were sharing and began tickling her.

"No fair!" she squealed, "Wrong noises."

"Consider this and a little wrestling a warm up." Macen told her and returned to the business at hand.

Passer-bys heard shrieks of delight and peals of laughter. Later they heard noises of an entirely different nature.

* * *

The following morning, Radil brought Grace to the bridge in manacles. She unlocked the restraints and allowed her prisoner to relieve an exhausted Rhiann. Rhiann had been on duty for twenty-one hours, as had Shannon Forger. Both women gratefully left the bridge.

"Status Helm?" Macen enquired as Grace checked the status of her board.

"We'll be entering the Kendra system in twenty minutes. If we close on a least time approach we'll make planetary orbit in forty-six minutes." Grace reported crisply.

"Excellent." Macen replied, "implement least time approach and keep Commander Riker informed of any problems."

Macen turned to Riker, "Tom, I'll be in my Ready Room."

Macen rose and faced the rear of the bridge, "Deirdre, T'Kir, if you'd accompany me?"

Once ensconced in Macen's office, everyone sat around his desk, "Time for a little strategy session." Macen informed the others.

"I think our previous approaches have worked." Deirdre replied.

"I was thinking on this one we should have Radil directly contact the government. She can pose as a potential settler. She'll be in a position to let the government hang itself if they really are collaborators."

"I still think we should send a scouting party posing as tourists." Deirdre countered.

"Agreed." Macen said as he laced his finger on the desk before him, "We'll send the usual cast of culprits, minus Ryst and Grace of course."

"Sounds good." Deirdre subsided.

"T'Kir, Kendra has an extensive planetary computer network thanks to the Federation's Colonial Affairs Department." Macen shifted his focus to his wife, "We need those data banks stripped. I want to know everything that planet's population has been doing for the last year."

"Gotcha." T'Kir said perkily. She'd been in an unusually pleasant mood all morning. Macen often wondered if the crew used her moods to gauge the previous evening's recreational activities.

"Now that that's set, all that's left to be done is the doing." Macen said.

"Duh." T'Kir replied in a teasing tone.

"Watch yourself." Macen warned in the same spirit, "I am the tin god of this boat. I could have you flogged."

"Not if you ever wanted to repeat last night's experience." T'Kir frowned.

"Heaven's forbid." Macen said in mock horror.

"You'd think that if it happened, buster."

Yes, I would." Macen admitted, "Can we all go back to the bridge and pretend to be doing something while Grace does all the real work?"

Both women agreed with smiles and they all set out for another adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

118

Kendra proved to be in collusion with the Cardassian government. Just as Bajor had extended economic ties with Cardassia over the last six years, so to had Kendra followed the homeworld's lead. Keeping with their cover, the SID team profiled the capital and identified several targets of opportunity.

Grace was confined to the brig while the investigative team was away despite the fact that Riker oversaw the bridge during their absence. Upon the team's return they returned Grace to the bridge and made way for Freislind. No one had any expectations of how they'd find the typically aggressive Andorian colony.

It was a half-day's journey at warp 6. What they found stunned them. The cities had been orbitally bombarded. The Security forces Radil could spare joined Kort's medical staff and the investigative team in forming search parties seeking survivors. What they found was corpses strewn across the streets and in the extant buildings. It was a scene reminiscent of Dorvan V and Shial.

Macen's people carefully recorded the scene with tricorders and holocameras. Imagery would strike a deeper chord with the public than sensor readings. The sensors revealed that the colony had died three years before, three years after the conclusion of the Dominion War and the formation of the "friendly" democratic Cardassian government.

* * *

Once the returned to the _Obsidian_, Macen had all the evidence uploaded to the main computer. He then opened a comm link with Cardassia's largest independent news service. He transmitted a complete copy of the evidence, including the ship's ID transponder code.

"We could have used that!" Deirdre said hotly after the message had been transmitted.

"For what?" Macen demanded, "Propaganda? That would have been dismissed as a hoax. This way, their citizens confront the government. They have to face the scrutiny of the public and provide real answers or face public retribution."

"The Cardassians have always toed the official line provided by big brother." Deirdre argued.

"Have you been to Cardassia since the war?" Macen asked pointedly, "There's a dedicated opposition now. Most of the press is free. It's a society making massive reforms and most are taking hold. They recognise that the previous regime brought them nothing but sorrow. It's time for a new future."

"You sound like an apologist for them." Deirdre spat.

"I'm a realist." Macen replied coolly, "I wouldn't do business with them if I wasn't."

"You…collaborate with the Cardies?" Deirdre asked in utter horror.

"Even as we speak." Macen pulled his phaser free and fired before Deirdre could draw a bead on him. Next he tapped his comm badge, "Security?"

"Radil here."

"I've got a pick up for you."

"`Bout time you locked up that Maquis bitch."

"Thanks for the commentary Jenrya."

"Anytime."

The circuit closed and Macen sat down in his seat, "Set course for Ronara Prime."

"Aye sir!" Grace snapped off and got to work.

* * *

The _Obsidian _entered Ronaran orbit just over twenty hours after leaving Freislind.

Forger and Rhiann were manning the bridge while the rest of the senior staff grabbed four hours of sleep. When those four hours concluded, Macen and T'Kir made an appearance at the brig. Neither Deirdre nor Ryst were pleased to be awakened but Radil cut their protests short.

Macen approached Deirdre's cell, "I want the location of Aric's base."

"Or what?" Deirdre scoffed, "You'll tear it from me?"

"Basically."

"Go to hell."

"Your choice."

Macen stepped aside and T'Kir moved forward. Deirdre saw her approach and shifted her weight uncomfortably. T'Kir's expression was inscrutable. Her brow's knitted as she studied Deirdre and Deirdre stiffened.

"Stay out of my head, mind witch."

An eerie smile crept over T'Kir's face, "Too late."

Deirdre began to shake and T'Kir's expression intensified. Ryst lunged at the forcefield and it became visible as Ryst fought against it. After thirty seconds, she relented.

"Annika, Annika," Macen scolded, "don't you know? After the _Enterprise's _encounter with an Angosian super soldier, Starfleet shielding technology was revamped."

"I hope Aric spills your entrails and chokes you with them." Ryst snarled.

Macen glanced over at Radil, "Now _that_, you have to admit, was original."

"I'll give it points for the visual it conjured." Radil conceded as she deactivated Grace's forcefield.

"Hon, are you almost done here?" Macen asked.

"Give me another sec." T'Kir's expression cleared and Deirdre slumped, "Got it."

"Keep an eye on them, Enlin." Radil ordered as she, Macen, and T'Kir departed with Grace in manacled tow.

"We've got company." T'Kir announced as the group moved toward the turbolift.

"Good, then we can join the others." Macen pronounced.

They made their way to the main briefing room and joined Daggit, Parva, Kort, Dracas, Riker and Danan. On the main viewer was the image of Gul Macet. His resemblance to his cousin Dukat was unsettling. He was now in command of a brand new _Galor_-class IV cruiser, the _Chin'toka_.

"Hello Macet, welcome to our party." Macen said in way of greeting.

"Thank you, Captain." Macet smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the worlds."

"Now that we have the location of Tulley's base, it should be a short-lived engagement. Be warned though, the defenders will be fanatical in their defence. We have a few more seats available if you and your senior tactical officers would care to join us." Macen advised.

"Most obliging Captain. Let our transporter chief confer with yours and we'll transport over shortly." Macet said with a slight bowing of his head and the screen went blank.

"The plan is simple, a search and destroy frontal assault with air support." Macen described.

"How can you be certain this approach will work?" Macet enquired, "Wouldn't it be far better to soften the target with orbital phaser and disruptor strikes first?"

"This is a warren of caves, network and fortified. Orbital bombardments were planned for when these bases were constructed." Macen explained, "Besides, we've seen enough of orbital bombardments lately."

Macet winced at the reminder of the breaking news back home of the massacre on Freislind, "All right, we'll directly attack. How can we withstand the firepower of the fortifications?"

"The fortifications will only be partially manned, just enough to create an overlapping field of fire. If we utilise our air support early on, we can eliminate the heavy weaponry and forced them to engage us with small arms." Macen divulged.

"If you've only seen the command centre, how can you be so certain of their defence posture?" Macet wondered.

"The original Ronaran Maquis cell occupied a similar headquarters during the rebellion." Macen revealed, "The base was located 247 kilometres south of this location."

Macet's brow ridges rose in surprise, "Yet we never learned of their existence until now. What other surprises are in store?"

"The facility will have a hangar operating out of the largest cave. Several light and heavy attack craft will be based there." Macen answered, "Dealing with them will be the secondary objective of our air support."

"Next comes the division of labour." Macet replied, "I can provide one hundred assault troops, six assault shuttles, two attack fighters and four passenger shuttles."

"I can provide thirteen troops and a runabout." Macen supplied.

"So little?" Macet was dismayed.

"Most of my crew are techs, they aren't trained for ground combat. I have a dozen security officers but half of them will be involved in transferring our two prisoners to your care."

"Six sentries to transfer two prisoners?" Macet asked in disbelief.

"One of the prisoners is an Angosian." Macen informed him.

"Then we shall take all due precautions." Macet said with due gravity.

"I strongly suggest that you keep your disruptors set at 'Maximum' and don't hesitate to use them."

"So noted." Macet nodded, "How soon can your people be ready?"

"Give us thirty minutes."

"We came in on 'Ready' status and we'll still require an hour."

"An hour then." Macen agreed, "Signal us when you're ready to commence."

"My word on it." Macet said.

* * *

Riker, Dracas, and Danan were to remain on board during the surface attack. Riker visibly started when Macen announced Grace, rather than Rhiann or one of the shuttle pilots, would pilot the _Corsair II_. He took Macen aside to express his concerns.

"You're giving her a loaded weapon. It's not her Attuner but it's deadly enough, especially in her hands."

"That lethality is exactly what I need." Macen informed him, "The Cardassians are going to have two strike birds in the air as well as the assault shuttles but it's going to take time to empty the shuttles. The assault shuttles will also be providing combat air support for the passenger shuttles as they return to the _Chin'toka_. I need Grace's skills at flying to even out the odds when those Maquis light attack craft and fighters begin pouring out of that hangar."

"Besides, Shannon will maintain a constant phaser lock on her. If she leaves the combat zone, she'll destroy the _Corsair _and Grace along with it." Macen said grimly.

"A _Danube_-class runabout's shields are pretty tough, what if she breaks orbit?"

"Then you pursue and destroy." Macen said coldly, "She needs to learn for once and for all the price of betrayal."

* * *

After changing into combat fatigues, the assault team assembled in the shuttlebay. The normal complement of two Type 6 shuttles common to _Nova_-class ships had been replaced by the _Corsair_. The ship had a proud legacy to live up. The original _Corsair _had died bravely facing an Orion frigate. She'd stood her ground and given as good as she got. In the end she'd just been overcome by superior firepower.

Macen and T'Kir each wore a black variant of the M.A.C.O. uniform with tactical vests, their traditional sidearms and a phaser rifle apiece. Kort wore his proscribed Klingon combat armour. He carried a phaser pistol and a _bat'leth _strapped to his back. Slung over his shoulder was a medkit.

Daggit, Radil and the Security forces wore their normal black and grey M.A.C.O. uniform. Daggit carried a pistol, a rifle, and his grenade launcher. Parva had made him a new launcher and he was eager to test it. It was a bullpup design with a forty round magazine. It was also an autofeeder, not requiring the pump action design of his earlier launchers.

Radil was strapped into her portable phaser cannon. She carried two powercells on her back. She wore a sidearm as well and carried a large knife. Her Security forces carried rifles and sidearms.

Parva wore a black leather catsuit. She carried a rifle, pistol and a toolkit slung over her shoulder. Grace wore the flightsuit variant of the navy blue Earth Starfleet uniform. She wore the gold Command stripe and the shoulder patches she'd designed. Grace wore no weapons.

They'd hesitated long enough to correspond with Macet's one-hour deadline. The team boarded the runabout. Radil and the Security officers retired to the crew's lounge in the rear of the ship. Kort busied himself in the med unit, preparing for the worst.

Grace manned the helm. Beside her, T'Kir took OPS. Parva seated herself at Engineering. Macen settled into the Science station. Daggit manned the Tactical console.

The _Corsair's _main hatch sealed and Grace signalled Bay Control to pump out the atmosphere and open the shuttlebay doors. Once this was accomplished, there was nothing to do but wait on Macet. That wait lasted almost fifteen minutes then Macet called.

"We are prepared, Captain."

"As are we." Macen disclosed, "We're launching now."

"Then so shall we." Macet said with a grim smile.

* * *

The _Corsair _leapt out of the tail end of the _Obsidian's _engineering hull. Grace banked and rolled the runabout so that the planet's surface was below them during re-entry. The beginning of multiple launches out of the _Chin'toka_ could briefly be seen before the atmosphere began burning around the _Corsair_. As they descended at several thousand kilometres an hour, Grace began applying the counter gravity units along with the braking thrusters.

Counter gravity had developed as a natural evolution of artificial gravity. Where weight could be applied, so could weightlessness. It now served as the principal means of moving terrestrial vehicles since impulse engines had created too many environmental concerns and repulsorlifts tended to affect a planet's magnetic field when used en masse. For now, countergrav units seemed to be the best reactionless drive.

The _Corsair _began to slow and Daggit activated the shields. The planetary defence grid had to have detected them by now. That meant the sensors links the Maquis base had with the defence network would also have detected them. Defence coordinators should have had time to plot out the runabout's approach vector and its intended destination.

The _Corsair _was still out of range of the Maquis' fortress' guns but they were swiftly closing the distance. It took five minutes at the speeds they were travelling to enter the cannon's range. As predicted, they were caught in a crossfire.

Still decelerating, the _Corsair_ was also able to bring its phasers to bear on the attacking guns. The gun emplacements were shielded and therefore as resistant to fire as the runabout itself. The _Corsair's _shields flared to visible life as she took blow after blow from the cannons. Grace's evasive manoeuvres could elude one cannon at a time but rarely could she dodge both guns at the same time.

Grace closed the distance until she had reached the planned landing zone. She'd decelerated to a near hover. Daggit unleashed two of the runabout's six photon microtorpedoes on the closest cannon, causing its shields to falter. Next the ship's phasers were brought to bear exclusively on the stricken cannon.

The Real Maquis' guns shields collapsed and it was subsequently destroyed under the weight of fire impacting it. Four photon torpedoes, two from each assault shuttle coming up from behind the _Corsair_, pummelled against the remaining active gun and destroyed it. The ships, joined by their brethren brought the weight of their fire against the unmanned cannons while the _Corsair _proceeded to land.

Portable cannon and small arms fire came to bear on the runabout even as it disgorged the assault team. Daggit transferred weapons control to the helm before exiting the miniature starship. Macen was uncustomarily the last to leave. Before proceeding through the hatch, he called Grace's name and when she turned, he bestowed one last expectant gaze upon her.

Grace nodded in reply, accepting Macen's unspoken charge. With that understanding established, Macen leapt out of the Runabout and joined the rest of the team as they established a beachhead against the opposing Maquis defenders. Radil and Daggit laid down suppressive fair as the rest of the team found cover. The _Corsair_ lifted, laying down suppressive fire as she sallied forth towards the emerging enemy spacecraft.

All four of the Cardassian passenger shuttles had disembarked their troops and were lifting off. Three of the assault shuttles had likewise landed their troops and were escorting the lightly armed passenger craft back to the _Chin'toka_. The remaining three assault shuttles were completing landing operations and preparing to lift off. The two Cardassian fighters were already swooping in to engage the Real Maquis ships.

The Real Maquis were rallying forth with five armed _Peregrine_-class couriers, three _Skylark_-class light attack craft. These were heavily armed variants of T'Kir's scoutship, the _Idiot's Delight_. Next came two Bajoran impulse raiders. These particular raiders though had their hulls extended and warp nacelles attached to the superstructure at the hardpoints above the wing struts.

Two of the _Peregrines_ set out to chase the departing shuttles. The remaining two fighters engaged their Cardassian analogues. The _Corsair _attacked the _Skylarks_. One of the remaining assault shuttles joined her while the last two engaged the Bajoran heavies.

The first thing learned about these craft was that they sported pulse weapons analogous to Type VIII phasers. The heavies didn't carry more powerful weapons, simply more arrays.

Within seconds, one of the _Peregrines _was descending in flames but so too was a Cardassian fighter. The remaining survivors threw themselves into the fight with fervent desperation. Of the remaining _Peregrines_, the escorting assault shuttles came about and engaged them. One shuttle was damaged but the Maquis fighters were simply overwhelmed by superior firepower. The assault birds returned to their mission of protecting the virtually defenceless passenger shuttles and their own limping comrade.

The last remaining _Peregrine _exploded in a cacophony of plasma fanned flames. The last Cardassian fighter, however, was damaged and needed to return to its mothership. It retreated even as the battle in the air intensified.

The Bajoran heavies and the assault shuttles were engaging high volumes of fire. Both sides unleashed phasers and photon torpedoes to devastating effect. One Cardassian assault shuttle was limping skyward. The other, though damaged, was pressing the engagement. One of the Bajoran ships was spouting flames. The other had been minimally damaged.

One of the _Skylarks _had been destroyed at the outset by the attacking assault shuttles photon torpedoes. The shuttles ability to sport full sized torpedoes was offset by its limitation in only being able to manage two. A plea for assistance from the sole shuttle facing down both the heavy attack craft diverted the shuttle, leaving Grace with two light attack craft to deal with simultaneously.

The first was dealt with as Grace rolled out of the way of the pulsing phaser fire of the more aggressive of the two remaining armed scouts. She flushed her rack of its remaining four torpedoes in sequence at the second craft even as it brought it weapons to life. Grace was already rolling out of the way and the cockpit of the scoutship took a heavy blow as the first two torpedoes collapsed its forward shields and the remaining torpedoes slammed into the command centre of the raider. Bereft of its command crew, the ship plummeted to the ground below.

The remaining _Skylark_ performed a frame bending bat turn and came about to pursue the _Corsair_. Grace took the runabout vertical, forcing the less capable craft to try and match her climb. What she didn't know as she rocketed skyward was that her actions had drawn attention elsewhere.

* * *

"She's breaking and running!" Riker cried, "Fire!"

"What she's doing is a legitimate tactical manoeuvre." Forger countered, "If she climbs to suborbital range, I'll engage her, but not before then."

"Are you refusing to obey a direct order?" Riker demanded.

"When the order's stupid?" Forger met his glare and matched it, "Then yes, I refuse to obey it."

"You're relieved." Riker said coldly, "Captain Macen will be hearing of this."

"Big threat." Forger countered, "He'll probably thank me."

"Aspect change to target." Rhiann announced, "She's changing course."

Forger looked over at Riker with a "See? I told you expression."

"What's her new course?" Riker enquired.

Rhiann looked back at her superior officers, "She's turned towards the enemy."

"What?" Riker asked, stunned.

Forger returned to her station, "She's pulled an Immelmanturn and is headed for a face to face with her opponent. She didn't run. She set a trap."

"I'll be damned." Riker murmured.

"Eventually, dear." Forger replied with a smirk, "But hopefully not today."

* * *

Centuries of aerial combat all dicated one hard fats rule: speed wins the engagement. Speed was one thing Grace now had in abundance. The _Skylark_ struggling to catch up with her was now vainly coming about and diving for the ground. Given their relative velocities, Grace would be in optimum firing range in two seconds and overtake the craft in six seconds.

She began firing her phasers one second early, giving the computer time to solidify its targetting solution. Grace passed by the scoutship after pummeling its shields. She levelled out and pulled another Imelman. She was losing relative velocity but she was still faster than the now level _Skylark_.

Her second pass collapsed the aft shields. Grace made a wide, sweeping turn, accelerating all the way through it. She swiftly came back around the raider's "six" and began firing at the vulnerable aft portion of the ship. Small explosions led to a larger seconday explosion as the impulse reactor blew. The warp core scrammed and the ship lost all power. It dove into the valley below, spreading its wreckage for kilometres around.

Grace adjusted course and took off to assist the two remaining assault shuttles with their battle against the heavy attack craft. One of the shuttles, the one damaged earlier, was withdrawing. Fortunately, the heavily damaged heavy was sinking closer and closer to the ground. Grace dove into the fray, phasers blazing.

Sudden photon strikes surprised her and she checked her sensors. The two combat air patrol assault shuttles had escorted their charges into orbit and returned to finish the battle. The fighting heavy scuttled rather than face capture. The last heavy crashed against the ground and silently lay there.

Ascertaining that the ship was indeed neutralised, the Cardassians sent along its co-ordinates to the _Chin'toka_, who could send down reserve troops in the passenger shuttles to secure any prisoners. That done, the three shuttles and the _Corsair_ set course for the entrance to the Maqusi base to see what assistance they could lend the ground assault.


	9. Chapter 9

133

"Holy _shuk_!" T'Kir exclaimed as she ducked below a particle blast, "They've got a _frinxing _army!"

"In front of us or behind us?" Macen asked dryly.

T'Kir looked back over her shoulder at the massing Cardassian troops, "Both."

"Stretch out with your mind." Macen instructed, "I think you'll find there's less than fifty so-called Maquis."

"You're right." she said with some surprise, "I'm only sensing about two dozen minds over there."

"Told you."

"Then why does there seem to be so many of them?" T'Kir demanded.

"Because they're employing the 'One Shot, One Kill' approach. They fire then relocate." Macen explained, "What else are you sensing from them?"

"They're scared."

Macen rolled his eyes, "I could have told you _that_. Their fear is so powerful I can detect it from here. Not that I blame them. They're trapped and facing overwhelming odds."

"Sad for them." T'Kir said without emotion.

Macen shrugged, "They should have chosen a more ethical cause."

"Those same arguments were applied to us back in the day." T'Kir countered.

"With far less merit." Macen argued.

"Just pointing out that they'll be just as convicted as we were." T'Kir said sadly.

"I know." Macen's voice was devoid of emotion, "I don't expect many of them to survive."

"What a waste."

"Agreed."

* * *

A scuttling sound made them look behind them and they saw Gul Macet running in a half crouch towards them. The sound of photon torpedo impacts and secondary explosion began filling the air. The aerial conflict was underway and now it was time to begin the ground campaign.

"Are your troops ready?" Macen immediately asked.

"Yes." Macet answered, "I must admit, your people have done admirably. You've forced the enemy to reveal themselves."

"At the cost of two wounded already." Macen said sourly.

"Is their condition serious?" Macet asked with genuine concern, "We have a field hospital established."

"Our doctor has treated them." Macen informed Macet, "They're stable but they need to be kept out of the fighting."

"I'll dispatch a detachment to guard them while we engage these terrorists."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Macet smiled and spoke into his wrist communicator. An overwhelming battle cry resided throughout the area and one hundred Cardassian troops surged forward, disruptors firing. The Maquis put up a token resistance then retreated into their caves.

"We'll take the lead." Macen told Macet, "We know the interior. Divide your forces into two platoons. One stays out here to apprehend any escapees and provide cover fire. The other platoon follows my team in."

"How can you possible know the interior of these caverns?"

"I stripped the knowledge from Deirdre's mind." T'Kir replied nonchalantly.

"Yes." Macet said sombrely, "I've heard about you and your abilities. Please stay away from my mind."

"No promises." T'Kir said with a teasing smile.

"I feel reassured already." Macet remarked dryly.

"It's time to go." Macen told Macet.

T'Kir nodded, "Yup."

"Very well." Macet began issuing orders into his wrist communicator. After a moment, He focused on the SID pair, "It's arranged."

"Then let's do it." Macen said and scrambled to his feet, "Let's go!"

* * *

The SID team moved forward as one. A barrage of disruptor fire accompanied them. Fifty of the Cardassian troops followed in their wake. The remaining Real Maquis at the cave's entrance gave only token resistance before retreating into the base's warrens.

Upon reaching the entrance, Macen halted the team in order to confer with the Glinn leading the platoon, "We'll be coming upon multiple tunnels. Send a squad of men down each tunnel. They can run the flankers to ground."

The Glinn nodded, "Excellent plan."

Macen turned to Daggit and Radil, who would lead the penetration, "Ready?"

Daggit merely nodded while Radil gave him a jaunty grin, "I was born that way."

"After you then." Macen ushered them on with his arm. He and T'Kir took up positions behind the lead pair. Kort and Parva came next with the four Security officers bringing up the rear. Several metres behind them came the Glinn and her forces.

The recruitment of women into the Cardassian Militia became commonplace after the manpower depletion brought on by the Dominion War. Women across the Union were being offered opportunities that had long been denied them. It was a major reform the government was desperately trying to make into a permanent social change.

As Daggit and Radil neared a fork in the tunnel they were travelling in, phaser fire issued forth from the tunnel on the right.

"We want the left tunnel." T'Kir called out and Daggit and Radil returned fire.

"Move out!" Macen ordered and the team proceeded. The Glinn did her duty and detached a squad to pursue the gunmen.

* * *

The Outbound Ventures crew entered a rotunda with five tunnels stretching forth in every direction. T'Kir pointed at one particular tunnel but was unable to speak as phaser fire rained from every direction.

"Duck!" Macen yelled.

Daggit began a rapid spin. He fired a grenade down each tunnel as fast as the launcher would cycle.

The Real Maquis' fire subsided for a moment and the Glinn moved forward, "If I continue detaching ten man squads, you'll be left alone."

"Do it." Macen commanded, "We'll manage on our own."

The Glinn issued orders and squads began proceeding down tunnels. Disruptor and phaser fire could be heard from each. The Glinn saluted Macen before ducking down her designated tunnel.

Macen and his group proceeded down T'Kir's tunnel. They travelled for over 100 metres before the tunnel split again. Phaser fire streamed from both tunnels. Radil and Daggit unleashed a volley of return fire.

"We want the tunnel on the right." T'Kir shouted to be heard over the weapons fire and the grenade detonations.

"Collins," Macen called out to the Security deputy, "Take your squad of Security personnel down the left tunnel. Remember, we want prisoners."

"Yessir." Collins replied and mustered her troops. The groups split up, each engaging the enemy. Daggit's grenade launcher spat two more rounds and the resistance stopped. They swiftly came upon two shrapnel ridden corpses.

"We want them alive, Rab." Macen chastised.

Daggit set his launcher down and unslung his phaser rifle. He then slung his grenade launcher. He double check the power setting on the rifle and looked over to Macen.

Macen nodded, "Thank you."

Daggit grunted his acknowledgement and set out with Radil further down the tunnel. They came upon the transporter room, which was defended by five Maquis. Radil opened fire and destroyed the transporter controls.

"Oops." She reddened.

Daggit fired off three quick shots, all of which found their mark. Not to be outdone, Radil fired at the containers the remaining two Maquis were hiding behind. Molten bits of metal landed on them and they jumped up shrieking. Daggit calmly gunned them down.

They then set out down the sole tunnel exiting the space. They entered the control room and the Maquis communications tech began babbling into the comm set, "We've been penetrated! It's Captain Macen. He's turned traitor. We can't hold out!"

Radil shot the comm board and the LCARS panel exploded, shredding the tech. Two more Maquis offered resistance. Daggit stunned them both. The remaining two terrorists surrendered.

"Where's Tulley?" Macen asked, rounding on the two conscious prisoners.

"Go _frinx _yourself." The older of the two, a man, replied.

"That's impolite." Macen responded and punched the man. The Maquis hit the stone below him and shook his head. He wiped his bleeding lip.

"You can't do that." The man protested, "There's rules."

"How many times do I have to explain this?" Macen demanded, "I'm _not_ Starfleet. I can do what I want."

"You're bluffing." the man said defiantly.

"Rab," Macen said impatiently, "blow off one of his hands."

Daggit stepped on the man's right wrist and thumbed up the power setting on his rifle. Seeing the emotionless expression on Daggit's face, utterly devoid of mercy or compassion, the man began sweating and talking very rapidly.

"He's in the Dorvan system, I swear to God!"

"Why?" Macen wondered.

"An arms drop from our allies. That's all I know."

Macen looked to T'Kir, who nodded, "Let him up, Rab."

Daggit almost looked disappointed as he released the man's wrist. The Maquis scrambled to his feet.

"You're psychopaths!" he accused.

"Only some of us. Be grateful, I could have let her have you." Macen jerked his thumb towards T'Kir. T'Kir wore her best demented smile. The Maquis shuddered upon seeing the hint of madness in her eyes.

"Now what?" Parva asked.

"Now we signal Macet and get relieved so we can scurry off to the Dorvan system." Macen explained, "Hopefully we can discover the identities of these mysterious 'allies'."

"Your funeral." the man shrugged.

"T'Kir." Macen said coldly.

T'Kir stepped forward and her smile widened. There was a gleam in her eye that frightened the Maquis and his compatriot. T'Kir's brow knitted and her smile disappeared. Both Maquis stiffened.

The man and woman both felt an incredible pressure in their skulls. A searing pain lanced through their heads and they began to have flashbacks from their life. Most were of recent events, conversations with Tulley, their time with the Maquis, and then earlier segments of their lives began to cascade before them.

The woman screamed first and collapsed to her knees. The man went into convulsions and cried out before dropping into a twitching heap on the ground. T'Kir shook her head at Macen. Macen swore under his breath and tapped his comm badge.

"Riker here."

"Patch me into Gul Macet's frequency."

"We've relayed you through the _Chin'toka's _comm array."

"By the way, did you happen to scramble an earlier transmission from the surface?"

"Yes. Was it important?"

"You probably just spared us from being shot at on sight." Macen informed him.

"Just by way of warning, the planet's constabulary is en route."

"Thanks." Macen closed the circuit and opened a channel with Macet. He explained the current situation and requested immediate relief.

"Don't worry, I'll handle the local constables." Macet assured him, "Are you certain you don't wish to wait for us to accompany you to Dorvan?"

"No offence, but we stand a better chance of gathering the necessary intelligence without a _Galor_-class warship accompanying us."

Macet chuckled, "Agreed. My troops are on the way."

"Then we'll be on our way."

Macen glanced over to Kort, who was scanning the two mind probed prisoners. The woman was whimpering and reaching out before her. The man was frothing at the mouth and convulsing. Kort nodded at Macen.

"Our prisoners are incapacitated. They'll offer no resistance to your people."

"Very well."

Next, Macen called Collins, What's your status?"

"We have two stunned baddies." she replied cheerily.

"Good job. Contact the ship and get beamed back aboard."

"Trouble?"

"We're being relieved and we have another mission."

"Yes, sir. Contacting the ship now."

* * *

The line went dead and Macen's team assembled themselves as Macen contacted Telrik. Moments later they rematerialised in the _Obsidian's _transporter room. Macen immediately hit his comm badge.

"Have we recovered the _Corsair_ yet?"

"No." Riker replied, "She's still on station."

"Recall her and prepare for an immediate departure for the Dorvan system."

"Do the previous rules apply?"

"I think Grace has earned a little slack." Macen told Riker, "Keep an eye on her but don't shoot unless she makes a break for it." This statement earned some surprised glances from the rest of the team.

"Let's get to the armoury and alleviate ourselves of all this extra gear." Macen grinned. He received a few smiles and nods in reply but Parva and Daggit were reserved.

The six remaining Security officers took their gear and reloaded it where necessary before placing each piece in their proper place in the armoury. They reported the prisoner exchange had gone smoothly.

This surprised Macen but he refrained from comment. The ship's Security detail had so little to do that even a minor victory should be celebrated. He congratulated them on a job well done and left the armoury with T'Kir in tow.

Along the way to their shared quarters, Macen wondered how the Cardassians fared with Annika Ryst and Deirdre Armstrong. Despite the growing presence of strong women in the military, such as the Glinn and many of her troops, most male officers still held chauvinistic attitudes towards the females of any species. He hoped their potential overconfidence hadn't opened the window of escape for these two domineering women.

Macen and T'Kir kept their own thoughts to themselves while they entered their quarters and began to change clothes. Macen wore his normal ensemble, with the tee shirt variation. T'Kir adopted leather pants, a powder blue hooded sweatshirt, and pinned her hair back in a ponytail. Both retained their holsters and combat boots.

"So," T'Kir broke the silence while pulling her hair back, "why didn't y'just let me read those two Maquis at the outset?"

"Two reasons." Macen replied, "First, my method was far more satisfying."

"And the other?"

Macen took a deep breath before continuing, "You've never seen yourself while your manipulating someone's mind. You adopt a…gleeful expression. The more the subject suffers, the happier you get. It's a tad unnerving. It almost borders on sadism."

"You think I'm a sadist?" T'Kir asked, wounded.

"I trust you with my life. I wouldn't put that faith in someone I considered to be a sociopath." Macen explained, "I just think you enjoy playing God in someone else's mind a little too much."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" she asked a tad defensively.

"It's been a growing trend. Ever since we went up against the Orion Syndicate, you've taken great delight in forcibly probing other minds. Look at how casually you messed with Annika Ryst's mind. You would have shown more restraint in the recent past." Macen pointed out.

"So what d'you want t'do `bout it?" T'Kir apprehensively asked.

"Nothing." Macen confessed, "I just thought you should know that I'm concerned. I'll help you however I can but the real choices are yours. You have an awesome ability. It's up to you to use that gift responsibly or to abuse it. You're on the fence now so I'd hurry up and make a decision."

T'Kir hesitated then opened her mouth to reply when the door chime went off. Macen frowned before calling out, "Yes?"

"It's Kort. I need to speak with you." came the Klingon's voice over the room's intercom speaker.

"We're coming out." Macen replied, "Give us a minute."

The circuit closed and Macen looked expectantly towards T'Kir who swallowed hard, "I choose responsibility. Please, please help me control myself. I need you to be my anchor for a while. Watch me during my little 'interrogations' and help monitor my attitude."

Macen moved towards her and embraced her warmly. He kissed her on the forehead, "It'd be an honour to help you."

They tenderly kissed and squeezed each other one last time before separating. Macen grinned ruefully, "Time to find out what Kort wants."

With that, they left their quarters and met Kort in the corridor.

* * *

Once at the bridge, Riker reported, "The _Corsair _has been recovered without incident. Radil is down in the shuttlebay waiting to escort Hannah to the bridge."

"Good. Best speed to the Dorvan system." Macen ordered know that their best speed was 1.67 _w_ beyond a typical Starfleet _Nova_-class' top speed of warp 8. The SPYards technicians and engineers had done their job beautifully. No one suspected the ship's true capabilities until they were revealed by use.

"You have the bridge." Macen informed Riker as T'Kir took her post, "I'll be in my Ready Room."

Kort followed Macen in and sat down in front of his CO's desk. Macen folded his hands together and bent his elbows, "So Kort, what's on your mind?"

"T'Kir." Kort said bluntly, "Her telepathic probes are out of control. They completely disrupt the neurological functions of the scanned."

Macen chuckled and Kort scowled, "This is no laughing matter."

"No, but it is about twenty minutes too late." Macen revealed, "T'Kir and I just had a conversation along these lines. She's agreed to curb her…appetites."

"Good." Kort harrumphed, "At this rate, she's going to kill someone."

"She's already killed with her mind in the past." Macen reminded him, "I'd say that's a very real possibility."

"And if she doesn't stop?"

"Then we find a way to increase her meds." Macen said sadly.

* * *

Mercifully, the trip to Dorvan was uneventful. The _Obsidian_ dropped out of warp at the edge of the system. The ship's enhanced sensors detected two space going vessels rendezvousing near Dorvan V. The readings though, were disturbing.

"Brin," Danan called out, "Take a look at this."

Macen approached her station and leaned against it to gather a better view of the various displays. Danan pointed at one, "See that pulsing power fluctuation from the larger ship? That's an Omicron power signature."

"Are you certain?" Macen asked gravely.

"I've only seen the pattern once, but since the ship it belonged to blew the holy hell out of us, I've committed it to memory." Danan replied.

"What class is that Omicron ship?" Macen asked Daggit. At the mention of Omicrons, the Investigative team froze. Daggit recovered first and took a sensor reading.

"The profile is identical to the ship encountered at Magna Roma and the one we engaged in the _Eclipse_."

"Oh shite." Macen cursed so softly than only T'Kir's acute Vulcan hearing could detect it. The _Eclipse _had been far more heavily armed than the _Obsidian _and she was crippled and destroyed as a result of her encounter with an Omicron cruiser. The smart ploy was stealth. If they lay doggo for a while, they could follow Tulley's ship back to his secondary base and apprehend him and the crew.

Sadly fate worked against them. "We've been scanned!" Danan called out

"By the Omicron, no doubt." Macen retorted bitterly.

"Aye, sir."

Macen stood and proceeded to the helm. Once there, he handed Grace her Attuner. Riker started out of his seat.

"Sit down Tom." Macen said sternly then faced Grace, "You're going to do one thing Hannah. You're going to contact your superiors and tell them we're delayed because we're facing a superior foe. If they wish to have our meeting, they'll have to come here and assist us."

"But I could simply…"

"You've abused the privilege of carrying this device." Macen pronounced, "You'll do nothing with it but make the call for help."

"All right." Grace conceded, "But I don't know if they'll come."

"You'd better hope they come, or we'll all be dead."

* * *

"My Lord Ezexial, we have an unidentified craft approaching." The hologram of the commander of the Omicron ship informed the subversive coordinator.

"Show me." Ezexial gravelly voice said.

The image shifted to that of a _Nova_-class image. "Enhance." Ezexial commanded.

The saucer section suddenly loomed before them. The ship's name and ID were prominently displayed. Tulley shrugged.

"That's the _Obsidian_. It's Brin Macen's ship."

"Brin Macen?"

"An intelligence analyst we hired. It's his job to discover where we are."

"This name is familiar to me." Ezexial rumbled, "Of course!" His flinty eyes went wide in his black onyx like skull, "This is the meddler that destroyed my operation on Magna Roma."

"Well he's assisting us here."

"Don't be a fool." Ezexial snapped, "Meddlers don't change their stripe. With your permission, I shall deal with these fools for their past interference."

"Okay, I guess." Tulley shrugged.

"Ship Liege, you may destroy the approaching craft."

The leathery skin of the Liege widened into a smile, "It shall be my pleasure."


	10. Chapter 10

150

"Bring us about to 180 mark 5." Macen ordered as soon as Grace handed back her Attuner, "Engage at maximum warp."

Grace looped the ship end over end and engaged the engines. Within minutes, Dracas was on the horn, "I thought we were done with all this high warp claptrap."

"Life or death, Chief." Macen divulged, "We get caught, we die."

Dracas knew Macen wasn't prone to exaggeration. "I'll see what little extra I can squeeze out of the engines."

"It'd be appreciated." Macen said and terminated the connection.

"The Omicron ship is now in pursuit." Daggit reported.

"Why do I always have to be right?" Macen complained to Riker, who merely chuckled with gallows humour.

* * *

Aboard the Omicron ship, whose name roughly translated as _Predator of the Night_, the Ship Liege approached the sensor section of the ship's bridge. The officer literally plugged into the alcove viewed his commander with multifaceted eyes without removing his gaze from the various displays laid out before him.

"Scan Tech, what have you learned of the enemy vessel?"

"While it is twice the size of the other human vessel, it is far less heavily armed than would expected of a warship of that size. Given its sensor capability and limited weaponry, I'd say Lord Ezexial's proxy is correct, it is an observation vessel. Perhaps in his employ."

"Why then why does it run?"

"I have no answer my Liege."

"I do. I perused the ship's databanks. This Macen was essential to the expulsion of the Omicron mission on Magna Roma. During the orbital attack, the _Wave Skipper_, encountered a vessel like this Tulley's. It was much more heavily armed and powerful than his pathetic raider." The Liege explained, "This same ship later engaged another Omicron cruiser. They were spared only by the appearance of a more powerful ship. A ship built along similar lines as this one. Strategists largely agree that this Macen was in command of that ship as well."

"This human as defied the Imperium twice and lived to tell the tale?"

"He's not human. Apparently he belongs to some species from across the galaxy."

"Could this account for his continued survival?"

"Perhaps." The Liege mused, "We must be prepared for anything. Keep your eyes on your screens and inform me of the slightest change."

"Yes, milord."

The Liege moved to the pilot's alcove. The multi-limbed pilot was busily making minor course correction to account for the enemy vessel's evasive manoeuvres. The pilot possessed an enlarged cranium that allowed it to interface with the ship. All of the onyx skinned Omicron wore simple loincloths. Their thick skin was proof enough against most injury or weaponry.

"Status Pilot?" the Liege asked.

"The ship has increased speed to _kerup _9.67. I have accelerated to our maximum velocity of _kerup_ 9.998 but we shall not overtake the craft for approximately 900 ticks."

"Just so long as we catch them." the Liege assured her and moved on. Now it was time to discuss strategy with the Weapons Officer.

* * *

"They've accelerated to warp 9.998." Daggit reported.

"How long until they overtake us?" Macen asked grimly.

"Fifteen minutes."

"How long until we can reach the next system?"

"Seventeen minutes." Grace answered.

"Here's the plan: we stay alive long enough to hide in the atmosphere of some sizeable gas giant. Hopefully the static discharge will confuse their sensors."

"Too bad there isn't a nebula handy." Danan commented.

"Let's focus on what we have and what we can do." Macen replied, "Lees, how many gas giants are in the Lynx system?"

"Twelve, with two supergiants that fit your needs. There's also a smaller protostar reminiscent of Jupiter in the Sol system."

"Hannah, aim for the protostar. The added heat and radiation should help disguise us."

"You got it!" Grace said with nervous enthusiasm.

* * *

Macen knew some of the anxiety on the bridge stemmed from his insecurities about facing the Omicron ship. But the facts were simple: in two previous encounters with Omicron vessels of this class, they'd gotten their arses handed to them. The _Obsidian _was horribly outmatched. The best they could hope for was survival…and even that would come at a price.

Macen forced himself not to think of the potential body count as the minutes ticked by and the _Predator _loomed ever closer. Soon the Ort cloud of the Lynx system loomed before them. Macen was about to order Grace to slow to impulse when the ship suddenly rocked from a sudden impact. The ship automatically dropped out of warp.

"Sorry, Captain." Dracas' voice boomed over the intercom as the battlestation lights snapped on, "The warp core has been…neutralised for wont of a better word. We'll do our best to get it back up."

"Focus on keeping the impulse reactor and auxiliary power going." Macen instructed, "We absolutely cannot afford to lose either of those."

"Look at it." Grace said with awe in her voice as the Omicron ship sailed past. It was like an organic beast. It had wings and a tail. The wings rippled in space as it travelled. It curved as it began its turn to make a second pass.

"Lees, what the hell is that thing?" Macen demanded.

"Its like stingray on Earth or an _orla_ on Pacifica."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Too soon to tell."

"Is it bioorganic?"

"Possibly." Danan allowed, "It would account for a great deal of what we're witnessing. My sensors are reading emissions that are best described as biorhythms."

"Great." Macen said with more enthusiasm, "So how do we kill it?"

"It's too soon…"

"It's alive." T'Kir interrupted, "I can feel its mind."

"Can you communicate with it?"

T'Kir shook her head, "Not easily. It's intelligent but it's not sentient. It's almost protosentient."

"Like dolphins and whales on Earth or…" Danan began.

"Enough analogies. T'Kir, keep at it; try to convince it we're a friend. Rab, what did it hit us with?"

"Some kind of electroshock burst. Elements of it were electrostatic and resonated with the shields. Those passed through the shields and hit the engine room like a focused ion blast."

"Which would shut engineering down." Macen finished for him, "Where did the blast originate from?"

"It seemed to leap right off its skin."

"That's akin to the electric ray of Earth. Muscular contractions release electrical discharges." Danan offered.

"Any way of stopping it?"

"Not without severing the muscle groupings."

"Now you know your target." Macen told Daggit, "Do your best."

"I'll keep you updated as I learn more about its anatomy." Danan promised.

"Get ready people." Macen warned, "Here it comes."

* * *

The _Predator _made a sublight pass this time. This time the sensors could detect the coiling muscles building up the massive electroshock blast. Tulley targeted the two ventral phaser strips on the charging muscle bundles and fired. One muscle grouping was seared and discharged its energy into space. The other fired as the particle blast approached. The two discharges cancelled each other out.

There was elation on the Obsidian'sbridge but a far different reaction was forthcoming on the _Predator's _bridge. The Ship Liege's nose vents flared. The Omicron didn't possess noses, just ventilation slits in the face. The Liege rubbed his bald head, they were bald as a species, and began yelling at his crew.

"How could you let a group of mammals defeat you?" he demanded, "These genetically inferior infections are probably laughing at us right now. Shall we allow this to continue?"

He received a rousing vote of dissent and nodded, "Then let's do it better people."

* * *

"They're turning for another pass." Daggit reported, "We have no chase armament. We can't fire until they're within range of either the ventral or dorsal phaser strips of the saucer section."

Macen patted him on the shoulder, "Do what you can." He retook his seat and intercommed Dracas, "Get ready for a pounding Chief."

"Worse than before?"

"We've pissed them off. I'd expect them to unleash the fires of hell upon us." Macen informed his chief engineer.

"We'll batten down the hatches."

"Good luck."

"You too."

"They're approaching." Daggit declared, "Interception…now!"

The ship rocked as the electrostatic discharges issued forth. Sparks flew from consoles across the bridge. The lights flickered and the air filled the smell of ozone

Daggit fired the phasers as soon as he had the range. They gouged into the _Predator's _"flesh". Unfortunately, the sensors showed that the phaser wounds were healing rapidly.

"Of course, a heightened immune system and healing factor." Danan said with admiration in her voice, "All perfectly adapted for space."

"A little less admiration, Commander." Macen chided, "It _is_ trying to kill us."

"Have we tried hailing them?" Grace piped up, "Maybe this is a mistake."

"Hannah," Macen said wearily, "they chased us, shot us, tried to shoot us again and just successfully shot us again. I don't think there's much room for doubt as to their intentions."

"Yeah, but at the Academy they taught us to…"

"Seriously people," Macen cried out in exasperation, "how many _frinxing _times do I have to explain this? We work _for _Starfleet but we _aren't _Starfleet. We operate under a looser set of rules."

"Which are?" Danan asked.

"Whatever I decide they are." Macen answered.

"Not to interrupt, but they're making a third pass." Daggit interjected.

"Any chance of repeating our previous performance?" Macen enquired.

"They're juggling the charges. It's a random pattern. I doubt I can isolate it."

"Do your best." Macen tried to encourage Daggit after that painful admission.

The fourth pass disrupted equipment across the entire ship. The shields were faltering. Several small fires had to be put out in engineering and on the bridge.

"T'Kir! How's our communication coming?" Macen wondered.

"I think it wonders why we keep hurting it if we're friends."

"Because it's shooting at us."

"It's only doing that because its masters are telling it to. It has to trust its masters."

"Oh bullsh…"

Daggit interrupted Macen. "Our shields just collapsed. It seems a residual ionic charge knocked them out."

"What's that thing going to do to us with its next blast?"

"I wouldn't hold onto anything metal."

"Rab, this whole ship's metal."

"Then we're pretty well screwed."

"Actually," Parva chimed in, "the bulk of the interior is made of non-conductive composites. It's why your consoles haven't fried you already. Only Engineering is primarily made of metals."

Macen slapped his comm badge, "Dracas, evacuate engineering."

"What?"

"Evacuate now!"

* * *

The electroshock attack came and Dracas was the last man in Engineering. The electrical currents lashed throughout his body as his comrades watched from a viewer outside. Auxiliary power failed and the impulse engines quieted. As soon as the electrical maelstrom ceased, Gilan, the Engineering Mate, summoned a med team. Dracas was covered with burns and was randomly twitching.

* * *

"Kort to Macen."

"Go Doctor."

"Chief Dracas has just been brought to Sickbay. He's suffered intense electrical burns. Frankly I don't know how much of his body I can save."

"Just keep him alive." Macen instructed, "Anything else will be a bonus."

"I'd better get to Engineering." Parva said.

"Stand fast." Macen replied, "We've evacuated Engineering and it's staying evacuated. In fact, I'm evacuating the whole ship."

"What makes you think they won't blast lifepods?" T'Kir asked suddenly.

"Do they do that?" Macen enquired.

"They have in the past memory of this vessel."

"I'm only sending everyone to their quarters." Macen explained, "Tom, instruct all personnel to report to their quarters and to engage the emergency seals to their doorways."

Puzzled as everyone else, Riker still complied. No sooner had the internal sensors indicated every last crewmen outside of the bridge was safely locked away in their quarters, then a new sensor beam probed the ship.

"I think they're preparing to utilise some kind of transporter technology only its like nothing I've seen before." Danan reported.

With that said, an omicron warrior wavered into existence on the middle of the bridge. All the Outbound Ventures personnel drew their weapons and took aim. The Ship Liege merely chuckled.

"You may kill me, but you'll doom your ship. My men are even now scouring your vessel seeking to isolate and contain your crewmen."

"Too late." Macen replied, "They're already confined to quarters."

"Let us determine that for ourselves. I do so hate insurrections."

"So what happens now?" Macen asked.

"Now I determine the precise nature and mission of this vessel." The Omicron grimaced in its approximation of a smile, "And hopefully discover how you've managed to get my ship into an argument with the Weapons Master over the value of continued hostilities with you. No one has ever wavered the loyalty of an Omicron ship before."

"We aim to please." Macen quipped.

"It shall be the last time. The individual or individuals responsible will be found and executed."

"Let me just say two words: Omega twelve." The Ship Liege heard the turbolift's emergency seals engage.

"What have you done?" The Liege demanded.

"I've opened every external hatch and bay door. The turbolift shaft doors are open to carry any unwanted passengers towards the nearest available hatch. In short, your men are being sucked out into space. Care to take your chances on your ship winning the argument?"

The Liege slapped a crablike device at his wrist and uttered some guttural words the translator refused to comprehend. He wavered out of existence and quiet reigned on the bridge.

"Brilliant move, sir." Daggit said with admiration in his voice.

"Now let's see if we survive the countermove." Macen said, "Computer, initiate Alpha six."

The hatches and bay doors closed and atmosphere began being pumped into the depleted areas. Daggit checked his board and shook his head.

They're moving away to what appears to be their optimal firing distance."

"Figures." Macen groused, "Lose a few dozen men and everyone gets touchy."

"Captain!" Danan shouted, "I've got a transwarp conduit forming up on our starboard side."

Macen sighed, "Surely the Borg couldn't be worse than the Omicron."

Riker gave him a horrified stare as Danan continued, "Unknown vessel configuration."

"Put it on screen." Macen ordered.

What appeared there was a ship composed of two towers interconnected by bridges. Green and blue light highlighted the towers' surfaces.

"That's a Kelvan battlecruiser!" Grace cried happily, "It's the biggest ship in the fleet."

"So how are they going to differentiate us from the Omicron?" Macen mused.

"The same way they found us, they'll hone in on my Attuner."

"Oh, wonderful." Riker muttered.

"How do the atmosphere levels check out?" Macen asked Danan.

"Back to normal."

"Parva, _now_ you can proceed to Engineering."

The Orion leapt out of her seat and headed for the turbolift. Macen turned to Riker, "Let everyone know they can return to their posts."

Riker got busy and Macen observed the Omicron ship approach the Kelvan ship. The _Predator_ was roughly the size of an _Intrepid_-class ship. The Kelvan craft was nearly the size of a Borg cube. The Omicron appeared hopelessly outmatched but looks could be deceiving.

The _Predator _unleashed a volley of electrostatic fire. The Kelvan ship absorbed some minor damage in comparison with its bulk. It returned fire with fifty green energy missiles. T'Kir gasped as the Omicron ship went through its death throes. They didn't last long as the barrage totally destroyed the opposing vessel.

"We're being hailed." Daggit announced.

"Put it on screen." Macen commanded. The image that met them was a middle aged human. Silver haired with a lined face, he appeared to be lean and fit.

"Greetings." Macen began, "My name is Captain Brin Macen. We would like to thank you for your assistance in this matter."

"You took a foolish risk, Captain. You were clearly outmatched. Surely even your sensors revealed this."

"We attempted to retreat rather than engage the Omicron. They pursued and you can see what resulted."

"Have you summoned aid?"

"We're transmitting an SOS even as we speak." Macen explained, "May I congratulate you on your mastery of Federation Basic?"

"It was a long journey and Commander Rojan's reports and tapes were invaluable."

"And now you wish to settle a world of your own?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across the older man's features, "That may depend largely on you."

"I'll try to be of what service I can." Macen assured him, "It's the least I can do."

"May I ask why Hannia has been stripped of her Attuner?"

"Hannia?"

"The true name for the woman you know as Hannah Grace."

Macen sighed, "That's a long story and one best served by our meeting face to face."

"Let me transport aboard your ship." the Kelvan requested, "It would best serve me to accommodate myself with vessels from this galaxy."

"Agreed." Macen conceded, "One last thing, in our culture two potential friends exchange names."

This time the Kelvan did smile, "I am called Parvac."

"I look forward to meeting you Parvac."

* * *

Parvac beamed aboard alone. He apparently felt his Attuner was all the protection he needed. Macen couldn't argue the point.

"Interesting matter-energy conversion device. Disorienting but useful." Parvac commented.

"One grows used to it over time." Macen assured him, "Shall we retire to the Briefing Room?"

"Where does the crew recreate?" Parvac asked suddenly.

"Primarily in the Team Room."

"Then that is where we shall hold our discussions." Parvac declared, "My crews are experiencing the beginnings of human emotion. It shall be good to observe first had what we will become."

"Good idea." Macen agreed and led him to the recreation parlour. Parvac was delighted to see dinner being served and sampled everything chef had prepared. He ate voraciously and then finally put his napkin down with a loud belch.

"I can see my people getting used to such edibles. They are…what is the word? Delicious?"

"That's the word. I'm sure chef wouldn't mind you paying her a compliment later."

"Paying him a compliment."

"Repeating your praise for her food to her."

"Ah, yes. Excellent plan. Boosts morale."

"Among other things." Macen allowed, "We find it also increases job performance."

"Through such a minor act?" Parvac wondered, "Astounding."

"What's more astounding is your completion of your long voyage."

"The development of the warp tunnel aided us a great deal."

"We refer to it as a transwarp conduit."

"Interesting name. I am certain there will be many such things."

"To cut to the heart of the matter, why did you wish to see me?"

"Hannia's reports listed you as a fair and just man. You accepted the revelation of her true identity without a qualm. You appeared to feel the same way about the Kelvan refugees."

"As a refugee myself, I have a great deal of sympathy for the displaced."

"Do you think your Starfleet will feel the same way?"

"If you've truly come in peace, they'll embrace you. If you set out with these battlecruisers of your on a path of conquest, you'll be opposed."

"The path of conquest is what caused us to be expelled from our home galaxy. We have no desire to repeat past mistakes. We do not seek conflict. We will defend ourselves when provoked, but we will not seek conflict with others."

"That's all that can be asked." Macen conceded.

"Now about Hannia?"

"She used her Attuner against members of this crew. Instead of asking permission to arrange a meeting between us, she paralysed the crew and hijacked the ship." Macen explained.

"These are serious charges. They must be dealt with."

"They are. She's been deprived of her Attuner and other security precautions have been put in place."

"May I suggest a choice? To remain with your crew or to face justice among the Kelvans."

"Fair enough." Macen tapped his comm badge, "Tom, have Shannon and Rhiann report to the bridge. Have Radil escort Hannah to the transporter."

* * *

Macen and Parvac retired to the transporter, "This has been productive, Captain. I hope to do this again in the future."

"So do I." Macen admitted.

The transporter doors opened and Radil led a shackled Grace into the room.

"Hannia, I have a simple proposition for you, come with me and face Kelvan justice or stay here with these creatures and fulfil their punishment. There is a price, if you stay, your Attuner comes with me. You will be Kelvan by birth alone. You will be stripped from the ranks of the Expeditionary Forces. You may visit the colony world, but you will have no status or place there outside of your parent's generosity. Do you understand these terms?"

Grace nodded, face ashen.

"Then choose." Parvac commanded imperiously.

"I…" Grace's voice faltered, "I choose them."

"So be it. Captain, her Attuner." Macen removed it from his pocket and handed it over. Parvac removed a golden disk from his belt, "A communicator so that you may remain in contact with your family."

"My business here is concluded." Parvac announced.

"Step onto a pad and Telrik will transport you back aboard your ship."

"Until we meet again, Brin Macen."

Parvac disappeared in a shimmering blaze of light. Grace stood immobile looking stunned, clutching her communicator.

"Jenrya," Macen said softly, "remove the shackles and escort her to her quarters."

"Should I post a guard?"

Macen shook his head, "She has nowhere left to run to. She chose her home and that home is here. It's time we begin to make her feel welcome again."

"If you say so." Radil muttered as she removed the handcuffs and led Grace out of the room.

Macen tapped his comm badge, "T'Kir, Grace's in her room. She desperately needs a friend."

"What's she done now?"

"Something right." Macen said with a tinge of pride.


	11. Chapter 11

162

Aboard the _Viper_, Tom Reynolds piped a message down to the cramped quarters shared by Tulley and Ezexial. The message was from Annika Ryst and was being broadcast from the interior of a Cardassian assault shuttle. Ryst looked harried and there was no sign of Deirdre.

"Report Annika, what's your status?" Tulley enquired.

"We've just escaped from a _Galor_-class cruiser that your friend Macen locked us up in. Macen's working for the Cardassians, they're attacking Ronara Prime."

"Since Macen just appeared here, I'd assume the attack on Ronara has concluded." Tulley replied dryly, ignoring Ezexial's smug expression.

"Where are you headed?" Tulley asked, "How's Deirdre?"

"Deirdre took a disruptor blast during our escape. She's hurt but she'll survive." Ryst explained, "We're en route to the cell on Maevis IV."

"Any signs of pursuit?"

Ryst shook her head, "I left a large body count to be dealt with and ripped the ID transponder/tracker out of this ship as we stole it. We're flying under the sensor net."

"Meet us at Maevis. We'll distribute the latest arms shipment there."

"The circuit closed and Ezexial folded his arms across his chest, "I shall be taking my leave of you on this Maevis. The _Predator of the Night's _sister ship, the _Solar Sailor_, is en route to pick me up."

"You've never explained to me how a society built around biotech understands conventional, synthetic technology."

Ezexial bared his teeth, "We mastered one before discovering the secrets of the other."

"When will you return?"

"Up until now you have only seen us sporadically, delivering supplies and advisors. In three months time, the Omicron fleet will be deploying to support all our allies across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

"And if Macen has any more surprise allies like those that destroyed the _Predator_?"

"We have waited 100,000 years to re-establish our ascendancy. We will not let some technology dependent upstarts stop us now. We will counter their technology, we always have and we always shall." Ezexial said forcefully.

Tulley held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, you've got me convinced."

"You have chosen the correct side Aric Tulley." Ezexial assured Tulley, "There is a new wind sweeping through the galaxy and when it is spent, the Omicron and their allies will stand triumphant."

"And what about Macen?"

"Macen is insignificant. Before his allies arrived, his ship was crippled and his crew cowered before us."

"They still blew your boarding party into space."

"Careless fools. They deserve their fate."

"Is that how you're gonna treat us when we go to battle alongside you?"

Ezexial chuckled, a humourless sound, "Tulley, we Omicron were giants among the stars before your civilisations existed. We must adhere to a higher standard. Allowances are made for your relative youth."

Listening to Ezexial dispense life and death as though discussing the weather disturbed Tulley. Not for the first time, he wondered if he'd chosen the wrong ally for his war.

* * *

"How is he Kort?" Macen asked over the still form of Dracas. Dracas was in a stasis tube awaiting transfer to a full medical facility. He was missing both legs and his right arm. His right eye was bandaged as well. His skin appeared pink and new.

"The obvious losses are plain to see." Kort replied, "The dermal layers were harder. I had to clone muscle and dermal tissue to transplant onto his body. He'd lost 90% of his skin and 47% of his muscles due to burns. I was able to reconstruct his face using transplants and dermal regenerators. The right eye is a complete loss. The nerves may be saved but that will require a more advanced facility than this sickbay. The missing limbs were burned and cauterised to the bone. There was no hope of restoration. Perhaps the hospital will regrow his hair."

"You did a miraculous job under the circumstances." Macen put in encouragingly.

"Thank the damned EMH. That hologram knew more about burn treatments than I would ever have guessed. When she got knocked out, I had to simply wing it."

"Looks to me you did a fine job." Macen assured him, "The hospital will fit him with biosynthetics and he'll be the same old Dracas in no time."

"We'll see." Kort said a tad despondently, "If it were me, I'd make a careful re-examination of my life after I woke up."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Macen said, "In the meantime, keep him alive so he can have that re-examination."

A ghost of a smile flickered at Kort's lips, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Parvac had agreed to stay on station until Federation reinforcements arrived. When three _Sabre_-class patrol cruisers arrived, the Kelvan ship slipped back into a transwarp conduit and vanished. The _Obsidian _immediately received a hail from the senior captain.

"Captain Revij here, what the hell was that?"

"Commander Forger here, Captain. I wasn't on the bridge but I understand they were our saviours."

"Who, or what, are they?"

"The Kelvan, sir."

"Never heard of them."

"I have a feeling you soon will." Forger remarked as Macen entered the bridge.

"Forger?" Revij repeated to himself, "Didn't that used to be your maiden name? Amanda! My God, it's been what, ten years? I'd heard you'd made admiral by now. You haven't aged a day."

Forger looked imploringly at Macen, who merely ushered her on. Frowning, she took a deep breath, "I believe you're referring to my older sister, Amanda."

"_You're _Shannon? The last time I saw you, girl, you were all spit and polish in your cadet's uniform. What happened? Why are you with these civilians in this tin can?"

"This 'tin can' happens to represent the latest in Starfleet technology and I'm not 'with' these civilians. I volunteered."

Revij faltered. A rare occurrence amongst the blustering Tellarites, "I don't understand."

"I was the Tactical and 2nd Officer aboard the _Javelin_ when Amanda contacted me and offered me a posting on the _Obsidian_."

"I still don't understand. The ship's ID transponder lists her as the Outbound Ventures vessel, the _SS Obsidian_. How could Admiral Drake have any say in her crew manifest?"

Macen stepped in, "Captain Brin Macen here, perhaps you'd like to see our bona fides, _all _of them."

"I think I would."

"Shannon, if you'd send our records over to Captain Revij?"

Revij carefully scrutinised the ship's charter and licenses. His porcine eyes widened as he hit the SID clearances and letter of marque. Revij looked up, open mouthed and staring.

"I trust that clears things up, Captain?"

"It does indeed, Captain Macen. How can we be of service?"

"We've managed to restore impulse and auxiliary power but our warp core is fried. We need to be towed to a full service shipyard. A shipyard with full medical facilities specialising in biosynthetic replacements."

"Starbase 415 isn't too far from here. It's a Class-A Starbase. It should be able to handle all your needs."

Class-A's were the same design as Earth's Spacedock. If it couldn't be found there, then they'd have to go to a member world of the Federation. Macen nodded his approval.

"That would be perfect."

"The warptug, _Merry Andrew_, set sail from that Starbase in response to your call. They should be here within two hours. We'll stay on station and provide cover for you. The _Rapier _will also escort you back."

"Thank you, Captain."

"It's the least I can do for a frontline defender of the Federation."

* * *

Macen's next call was to Castellan Ghemor. He reported all they'd learned of the Maquis and their Omicron allies. Ghemor was less than pleased to learn of the outcome of the _Obsidian's _encounter with the _Predator_.

"I know your ship is not designed for combat but it is still a Starfleet vessel. How do you estimate a _Galor _or _Kelvan_-class cruiser will fare against one of these living ships?"

"Poorly. We haven't developed adequate defences against their ionic weaponry. It's the same reason ion storms are so dangerous. Our defences aren't geared toward fully protecting us from them. Electrostatic shielding is porous against an electroshock discharge of that magnitude." Macen described.

"We shall find a way." Ghemor vowed, "We are Cardassians. We do not shrink from a challenge."

_This particular challenge could blow you to pieces, _Macen thought but remained silent as the connection closed.

* * *

The journey to Starbase 415 proceeded without incident. The _Claymore _and the _Cutlass _resumed their patrol of the DMZ border while the _Rapier _escorted the _Merry Andrew _and the stricken _Obsidian_. Parva and her engineering team were working miracles but the entire ship's systems had been overloaded. They had to repair one individual system after another and fatigue was taking its toll.

Macen called a halt to any work that didn't involve a vital system and ordered the bulk of the engineers to bed. Meanwhile, Macen gathered the senior staff in the briefing room. The one notable exception was Grace. Macen told them of the choice Grace made between the team and her people.

"I know this doesn't exonerate her past actions, but it does go a long way to regaining our trust. She chose remaining with us fully expecting to continue with the punishment I had prescribed."

"Which you promptly rescinded." Riker bitterly pointed out.

"Tom, she's dead to her people. There are other Kelvans out there but she's not a part of them. I understand that feeling. She chose duty and comradeship over racial ties. That's a huge step for her." Macen divulged, "I think we should support her during this time rather than berate her over past mistakes."

"So you want us to simply forget what she's done?" Radil asked hotly.

"No. She needs to be reminded of what she's done and its impact upon all of you but she doesn't need it constantly thrown in her face. Not right now." Macen urged, "All I'm asking is that for those of you that can reach out to her, please do so."

Riker, Radil and Kort's expressions were frozen. T'Kir, Daggit, Parva, Danan and Forger all softened. Forger made to speak.

"I know I'm a virtual stranger here but I say we give the girl a break. What she did took guts and she's going to have enough regrets without us adding to them."

Several moments of silence followed and Macen dismissed the group, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

It took a month to replace the warp core and repair the engine room. During the period, the crew took a month's leave enjoying the station's recreation facilities and visits to the planet Gilmore below. Dracas spent this time adjusting to his new limbs and eye and learning how to use them. The departure date for the _Obsidian_ loomed a couple of days away and Macen and T'Kir visited Dracas. They found him in full Starfleet uniform.

"Hal, what's going on?" Macen enquired.

"I'm resigning from Outbound Ventures. I've reactivated my Starfleet commission and I'm returning to the SPYards." Dracas replied.

"Isn't this kinda sudden?" T'Kir asked, "I know you got hurt and all, but that's no reason to run away."

"Believe it or not I'm not running." Dracas remarked, "I've had a lot of time to reflect. I joined the SID to taste adventure in the field. What I've discovered is I'm a horrible field agent. I've been considering this move since before I returned from Ba'ku. I gave it one last chance and that chance nearly killed me. I've never had more to live for than now. I'm at the beginning of an important relationship and I'd like to live long enough to see how it turns out. Returning to Utopia Planetia and the SPYards makes answers all my needs. Please don't make this more difficult than it is."

Macen thought about it for a moment then smiled warmly, "Do what you need, Hal. We won't stop you."

"Thank you. This'll serve Parva more than anyone else. My return to the team has been holding her back. She's ready to be Chief Engineer. Let her have the job."

"Not a problem." Macen confirmed.

"Take care, Hal." T'Kir kissed him on the cheek.

Dracas sighed, "Now for the second hardest part: the goodbyes."

* * *

Dracas' goodbyes were bittersweet. The hardest of them were with Daggit and Danan. Both were the closest to him. There were many promises to write and a few tears. The others were happy for him and his opportunity. The goodbye between Dracas and Grace was awkward but polite.

Dracas departed the _Obsidian _to catch the courier to Earth. The next day, the _Obsidian_ sealed her hatches and set sail. As they left, Macen received a priority message from the Outbound Ventures business office. After he'd perused the message, he summoned Riker to his Ready Room.

"What's up?" Riker asked informally

"Captain Kilress is retiring. This is the third captain to leave the _George Kelly_ in six months. She needs a strong and stable hand"

Riker's heart skipped a beat, "Are you offering me the command?"

"As soon as we reach Barrinor, if you'll have it."

"Of course I'll have it!"

"Tom, it was Jamie's ship. Will that pose a problem?"

Riker sobered, "No. No, of course not."

"Good. We should reach Barrinor in two days. I suggest you have your things packed."

"Of course." Riker rose but was stopped by Macen.

Macen rose and extended his hand, "Congratulations."

Riker accepted the handshake, "Thanks. Coming from you, that means a lot."

Riker left and another communication came in, this one from Starfleet Command. Amanda Drake's features filled the screen.

"If this is about your sister, she just got promoted."

Drake smiled ruefully, "As happy as I am for Shannon, this is about the report you filed concerning the Omicron. Are their ships really that powerful?"

"`Fraid so."

"And they're alive?"

"And very obedient to their crews. I suspect a symbiotic relationship is in play."

"Any proof?"

"Not yet. For now it's a hunch."

Drake grimaced, "Your hunches are usually right. Dammit we need more data. We have reports of Omicron sightings across the Alpha Quadrant, the Romulan Empire and the Klingon Empire. God only knows what they're doing in the Tholian Assembly and the Gorn Hegemony."

"Offering goodwill and peace to all sentients?" Macen remarked.

"Blast it! How can you be so flippant at a moment like this?"

Macen shrugged, "It's a coping mechanism. I prefer it to depression."

"I suppose." Drake allowed, "We have every available ship searching for Omicron cruisers. They have orders to observe and not engage."

"Good luck with that."

"Any chance the Kelvans will side with us?"

Macen shook his head, "My impression is that they wish to left alone. They're not looking for a war and they won't volunteer for one. My advice is send a diplomatic mission to New Kelva and sound them out."

Drake nodded, "We'll do that. What about you?"

"Do you have a mission for us?"

"No."

"Then we'll accept some lightweight security and intelligence work to stay in practice until you call. Supposedly I have a list of work requests I'll never be able to meet so I'll have my choice of assignments."

"Well good luck and happy hunting."

"Same to you."

* * *

Later that evening, Macen was reading contract proposals in his shared quarters with T'Kir. T'Kir was reading a popular action thriller novel.

"What a load of crap!" she declared, "This manoeuvre wouldn't work. We tried it and nearly got our heads blown off."

"That's why they call it fiction m'love." Macen replied, "Maybe you should something a little less close to home, like a comedy or a drama."

"I could try a romance again."

Macen shook his head, "Gives you too many ideas and some of those Herculean feats are improbable if not impossible."

"You're no fun."

"You could help me pick out our next job."

T'Kir flopped across the bed until she lay on her stomach next to him. She picked up a stack of padds and began tossing them aside, "Boring, boring, cheap _frinxers_, boring, cheap, they gotta be kidding, did these people even check out our brochures?"

She picked up another stack and repeated the process with similar results until, "Hey now, this looks interesting."

She handed to Macen who read it, "This does look good."

"Of course it does." T'Kir said imperiously, "I picked it."

"I think I'll call them in the morning and arrange a meeting."

"Good, now for mutual backrubs?"

"That can be arranged." Macen said with a smile.

"Goodie." T'Kir clapped her hands.


End file.
